Submissive and Feisty
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: After Nero goes missing, the older slayer gets a call from Kyrie asking him to find the younger demon hunter. When he finds him, he gets into a situation that turns out great for him, and a bit, well horrible for Nero. It turns out that Nero is going through what is called 'Halfling Maturing'. Oh Dante remembers that... It was a really itchy time. ON HOLD MOMENTARILY.
1. Just Drags On, Church

_**Hey guys D here, I was getting side tracked from my other stories, yes I know, and wanted to make my own Devil May Cry story. I have recently fallen in love with the pairing of Dante and Nero, so I wanted to add another story to the 3 pages of DMC fics. But yeah here's a little something that has been stuck in my mind for a bit now. And may I insist you check out Pushka, Bitbyboth, Alvara6 and all the other wonderful DMC writers. **_

_**Now be warned, this may or may not be a sad as fucking hell shit story. I insist listening to Dante's Might by Rungran. Its one of the DMC anime's songs that is awesome. There will be many songs in this story that may influence emotion while reading. Today's is Seidaku by Rungran, a song from the Devil May Cry anime. Good anime to watch, really short though, only 12 episodes. :/**_

_**Also, has anyone else noticed Nero's curves? That can't be natural for a guy to have such curvy… curves. **_

_**With out further adieu, here is the first chapter. **_

_**-XXX- Chapter 1: Seidaku. –XXX-**_

Nero sneered as he had to sit through yet another sermon. He had really thought that after the events with the savior, everyone would learn that preaching doesn't really help with demons. But then again he was here to sit through it for Kyrie, how had gave him those big old puppy dog eyes and a sweet pout. He was a little angry that he could never say no to the younger girl, but what could he do? She was currently just finishing her solo, the crowd clapping and shaking her hand as she walked down the isle to sit with Nero. She smiled at him; he motion for her to lean close to his ear.

"That was awesome Kyrie" He whispered to her. She nodded and mouthed a 'thank you'. "Can I go now?" He asked hopefully, she gave him a look and placed her hands on her lap. "No Nero, I'm sure you can sit here for a few more minutes while we pray. I now that this isn't the most fun thing to do but I asked you to come here and that includes staying here for the rest of the sermon. You're the only one here to listen to me that I relatively know." And she pulled the guilt card.

Nero huffed and leaned back, he couldn't very well walk out of here now. Kyrie smiled sweetly, deviously, and watched as the priest told them to pray. It had been a long time since Credo's death, almost four years now. She had cried a lot the first couple of months, and Nero not having really lost a family member didn't know what to do. Though his instincts kicked in and he had taken care of her, doing all the things that he could for the smaller girl. I guess you could say his maternal side popped out while the brunette was in distress. He did almost everything for her, minus cooking, and made sure she was happy. It was a little awkward when he was trying to figure out things like her favorite take out place and her favorite thing to do since she was sobbing all the time. It took Nero many tries but he succeeded. The day she stopped crying was the day when little girl had hugged Nero. He was so scared and didn't have a clue so he just stood there and looked at Kyrie for help. She burst out laughing at the horrified look and told the silverette to place his arms around the smaller girl and squeeze gently. It was also cute when the little girl had pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek, he turned bright red and looked away while scratching his nose with his human hand.

"Nero, wake up" A hand shook him. Nero shot up and looked around wide eyed. "I wasn't sleepin'" He rubbed his eyes and looked around, not a soul insight. He looked to Kyrie and yawned. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" He asked her, she gave him a look and stood. "I tried but you sleep like a rock. I've been here for the past five minutes trying to wake you, now get up we need to go home." He nodded and stood, scratching his human arm. That had been happening a lot lately. He was uncontrollably itchy, but his Devil Bringer wasn't affected, just his human skin. He usually just shook it off as allergies or some other bullshit and took a hot shower. This had concerned Kyrie, especially when he would rub his back on the walls to try and itch himself. Or when he would scratch too hard with his demon arm and make long gashes in his skin, even though he healed a bit later. Or even those times when Nero would stare at the door, as if subconsciously expecting someone to walk through.

"Okay." He said and they walked out of the white cathedral. They walked home in comfortable silence, it had dawned on Kyrie that Nero had grown rather quite over the years, not that he was chatty beforehand, but it was more noticeable when they were at home. He also had started to purr when he was sleeping, and not quietly. She had understood that he was part demon, but getting woken up while sleeping to hear him purr was a bit bothersome. And since she had taken a job as an assistant in the cathedral she had to wake up really early. But it was still cute when he would fall asleep on the couch and curl up in her lap, purring. Like her own personal cat, or so she liked to think. She wondered sometimes that if this was all his demon sides doing or if it was something all half demons had. But she would only ever find out if she could find a book on half demons.

She smiled as she opened the door to there two bedroom apartment; Nero casually walking in and going to the kitchen. Kyrie followed and walked in with him. They had a nice apartment, smaller yes but roomy. It was two bed rooms, one bath, with a big kitchen and a nice living room. They were the only two who were usually at the house, besides the girls that Kyrie brought home to hang out with, so they had a bar set up instead of a dinning room. It was a nice chocolate and snow color theme, with chocolate/black furniture and white carpet and linens. They had a big double door fridge filled with food, mostly because of Nero's big appetite, with a four burner stove, a dishwasher, a sink, a coffee maker and a microwave. The living room had a nice 40 inch screen television with a book case filled with movies and music. There was also a book case filled with novels and books about demons, for Nero of course, and two nice leather couches that had a few scratch marks due to Nero. The bathroom was a bath and shower combo with a counter top with two sinks, one for Nero and one for Kyrie. And last but not least the bedrooms. Kyrie had all of her essentials, like a bed, another bookcase, an armoire filled with dresses, skirts and short sleeved shirts. Nero's room was fairly basic, queen size bed with black sheets, a wardrobe, a desk with a bookcase beside it (Can never have too many books) and a bedside table. Nice and quaint.

Nero rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bowl of rice, pork, beans and carrots, he walked over to the microwave and popped it in for 3 minutes. He leaned against the counter and watch Kyrie fiddle around with the answering machine. She huffed and looked to Nero. "Can you please put in the password to the voicemail? I know you memorized it when you had nothing better to do." Nero rolled his eyes and punched in the number for the voice mail; Kyrie thanked him and listened to the automated voice.

"You have 2 new messages. Press 1 to play both, press…" Kyrie quickly pressed 1 and listened to the first voice mail.

"Hey Kyrie, it's me Jenna, I was wondering if you're available for coffee tomorrow, it's been a while and we need to hang out!" Kyrie smiled and deleted the message. "Message 2"

"Hello, I heard from a friend that this was the number for an experienced demon hunter. I'm the local care taker the for Mitis Manor, I have heard some rather disturbing noises coming from the forest, if you could please come by and check it out that would spectacular, I will even pay you to take care of it if it is indeed a demon. You can contact me at XXX-XXX-XXX for further details." Kyrie raised a brow and looked at Nero, who in turn shrugged and wrote down the number. Kyrie rolled her eyes and deleted the message.

"So when are you going to call this man back?" She asked. Nero looked up in thought.

"Well I was gonna do it after you were finished with the phone since he sounded a bit jumpy. So I thought I would go and take care of it today, you know catch a ride out of town and into the road leading to Mitis Forest. I mean it's been a while since I got to go out and beat down some demons. Plus Red Queen and Blue rose have been in the same spot for a while now and I feel that they want to get out and move. It's only 1 in the afternoon, so I would be home around 12 am or tomorrow morning." Kyrie nodded and watched as Nero start to scratch thigh and stomach. He huffed and walked over to the phone to call back the man who left the voice mail.

"Do you want me to make something for you before you go? I don't want you to eat all the food in the house when you get back because you skipped out on eating before you left" Nero gave her a look as he placed the phone by his ear and dialed the number.

"Yes is this the man looking for a demon hunter… yes… I can leave now… okay… so and you think that its demons? I could be like some form of animal… oh damn… W-well… okay I'll leave now… meet you at the entrance of the forest? Good. See you there" Nero set the phone down and scratched his arm. "Well looks like I'll be gone until tomorrow, apparently he thinks it's a nest so I'll be clearing it out." Kyrie nodded and watched him grab his gear and leave.

-XXX-

Nero sighed as he looked out from the big window of the manor. He had met the man who was in charge of the manor, a rather tall man with think glasses and medium length brown hair. He offered to get Nero something to drink and sat down with him on the two couches. The place hadn't really changed in the last couple of years, the cob webs were all gone and the eggs were cleared away but other than that it looked the same. The man introduced himself as Sebastian Kingston, and gave Nero the details.

"So what else has been going on here?" He asked. Sebastian placed a hand on his chin. "Well recently I found the carcasses of horses, picked clean so that the bones were white, not bloody. I hear howls and yowls in the night, a few trees have been torn down from what looks like claws, and many, large feathers. There has also been a fire or two but it died down within hours." He told the silverette. Nero nodded and stood; he stretched out his left arm and shook Sebastian's hand.

"So that's it than huh? Well I'll get it down, but know that if it is a nest, that I'm not doing this for free" Nero explained to Sebastian, who shook his head vigorously. "Of course not, I was already expecting to have to pay you so I got the money together. I will give it to you after the job is done." Nero nodded and walked over to the door; he looked back at Sebastian and saluted him. "I'll be back in a bit" And he walked out the door.

Nero sighed and looked out into the wide forest. He had the slightest feeling that today was going to be a long, hard day. He looked down at his Devil Bringer and slid it out of the sling. He figured that he would need it, even if it was possibly only lower-level demons; he took of the fingerless glove and unwrapped the gauze. His Devil Bring shone a bright blue as it was let out, seemingly happy. Nero scratched his forearm with his demonic arm and set off towards the forest. It was still as dense as when he had fought Echidna all those years ago, but it was missing all the eggs, the plants that tried to eat him, and the infected Scarecrows. But on thing that he sure wasn't there before, was the long drag marks. He looked down to the marks and lightly sniffed, the scent of firewood, wet dog and another scent he couldn't describe flooded through his nose.

In the past three months Nero had been a lot more in tune with his devil side. It was an odd occurrence at first, when bright lights became even brighter and loud noise sounded like they were in stereo, but he got used to it. It helped a lot on missions when he couldn't find a trace of demons, he would 'sniff' them out, of course it made him feel like a common bloodhound but what can you do. The one pesky thing about it though, was when he would be silent and hear the constant whispering in his mind, ordering him around. As much as he tried to block out the voice, it would only get louder and more annoying, usually demanded things that Nero would _never_ do. Like telling him to rub himself all over the apartment he and Kyrie shared, or even something as demeaning as lying down for some of the higher-level demons, and that was just a few out of the many. He hated it, a lot. But it was helpful when he was dumbfounded about things, like when his body would react differently to things, the voice would tell him that it was a natural occurrence in demons.

Nero rubbed his nose with the back of his human hand and sneered, the unusual scent making his body itch even more than usual. He sneezed and stood upright; he followed the trail through a pile of broken tree limbs and down some stairs. The scent got stronger as he made his way deeper into the forest, and a lost more broken tree limbs paved the way to a small clearing. It looked like a dragon had come and charred around the perimeter of the clearing; the grass in the middle was in tact and still green though. Nero followed the charred ground with his eyes until they fell upon a huge grey mass in the middle of the clearing. He smirked and pulled Red Queen off of his back; he stepped over the burnt ground and walked to the grey mass, ready to attack. But as soon as he was twenty feet away, he mass began to wiggly around and rise. Soon two huge demons stood in front of him. Both female, from what he could tell.

One had the body of a large feline, but from the neck up was a human torso. Long, black hair fell around her chest and to her mid-drift; a chest plate covering her bosom as well as the legs, back and tail of her, only a sliver of black fur could be seen through the plates of armor. Her skin was a pale grey, with splotches of black and white; she had dark blue eyes that shone brightly. She also had two long white daggers on the front chest of her feline waist. The next female was the same build except from the waist down she has the body of a lizard, lights blue scales whipped up her stomach and over her bosom, covering them. Her hair was a white that stopped at her shoulders; it was in the pixie cut style. Hey eyes were a light green, with black lines that came down from the bottom of her eyes. Her skin was a tanned and stripped with the same black lines that continued down from her eyes. She had a large, skinny black katana on her back, the bottom of the hilt covered in black fur. They were both roughly the size of a two story building. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" The black haired female giggled, she left the other female to walk around Nero. He watched with caution, ready to strike when she was not paying attention. "You're kind of a small one aren't you?" She giggled at him.

"Fuck you!" He growled at her. She giggled again and motioned the other female to come over and she did so. The white haired female looked down at him smiled.

"Aw, you ruffled his feathers Azeral, you're gonna make kitten mad." She snickered. 'Azeral' barked out a laugh and threw her head back laughing. "Oh Mezua you sure know how to crack me up!"

"I try, now, what's a little thing like you doing in our territory? We haven't done anything wrong, have we sister?" Mezua chuckled and looked from Nero to her sister. Azeral shook her head and looked to her sister. "I believe we haven't." Nero growled and glared at the two much larger demons, they were trying on his patience.

'_We could take them'_ the voice commented in his head. Nero reached for Red Queen, still watching the two demons chatting about him. He quickly pulled her out of her holster and jumped back, getting into a fighting stance. Azeral and Mezua looked at each other and started laughing, Azeral leant against her sister took in gulps of air as she laughed.

"L-look he's trying to be t-tough ha!" Azeral laughed. Nero pulled his lips back into a snarl and lunged at the raven haired demon. He revved Red Queen and slashed at the feline demon's feet, the ground catching fire as the blade sliced through it. Azeral laughed and jumped back, she pulled out one of her two daggers and brought it down in front of Nero; he back flipped back and jumped forward into the air. Mezua, being the fair demon she was, sat back and watched as her sister fought the younger Halfling.

Nero snarled as he leapt forward, the claws of his devil bringer out stretched and aimed at Azeral's throat. She parried and slammed her fist into his stomach. He gasped as all the air in his lungs was knocked out; he flew threw the air and landed on his back painfully. He coughed as the air in his lungs returned; his chest ached and cracked as he sucked air back into his lungs. He growled and pushed himself up onto his feet; he lunged to grab Red Queen but was lifted into the air. He wiggled around and fought as Mezua lifted him into the air by his coat. He growled and squirmed even more when he saw the large demon watching him.

"Put me down!" He roared and slashed out with his demon arm. Mezua chuckled and held him out at arms length. "Such a pretty thing, can we keep him Azeral? I like the fire in him." Azeral sauntered over and pinched Nero's cheeks with her clawed thumb and pointer finger.

"He is cute but what about his house training? We don't need another pet that destroys the house." Azeral giggled and looked at Nero; who was still struggling.

Mezua shrugged. "I don't think that I'll be a problem, don't you recognize the scent he is giving off?" Azeral lent down and sniffed the silverette, she pulled back and smiled. "Aw the little Halfling is maturing! Its like have kits all over again!"

"I'm right here! And I will not be treated like a baby!" Nero roared and clawed at the armored hand that was holding him. Mezua smirked and shook him back and forth a couple of times. Nero stopped struggling a bit and closed his eyes, really dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Don't do that Mezua, you'll give him Shaken Baby Syndrome!" Azeral gasped. Mezua rolled her eyes and stopped shaking the silverette. "If you haven't noticed, he is not a baby."

"Whatever. If he vomits I'm not cleaning it up"

'_It's lovely who they talk about you'_ Nero growled at the voice and restarted his struggle. Azeral sighed and grabbed him around the chest; she pulled him from her sisters grip and giggled. She lied her feline half down and placed him under a large paw, effectively holding him down. He yelled out curses and tired to get away from the female demon, who just giggled and watched him bite and claw at the armor on her paw. She took a deep breath and lent down to him. She let her breath out in front of him, he inhale it and slowly stopped his struggling. He mumbled things under his breath and blinked, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Wh-what did you do…to…me?" He asked as sleep crawled around in his mind. Azeral shrugged and picked up her paw; she pulled him to her chest and watched him fall asleep.

"Oh nothing, just a little thing we female demons use to calm down maturing Halflings and full demons, comes in handy eh Mezua?"

"Yup, now you just go to sleep and we'll take care of you, maturing Halflings are easy targets when they go through maturing." Mezua chuckled as she lied down in front of her sister.

-XXX-

_**So how did you guys like it? I hope you all did. This has been on my mind for ever and I needed to get it out. Also if you don't know who to pronounce Azeral and Mezua's names it goes like this.**_

_**Eh-Zar-el and Me-Zoo-uh. I will post pics of them on my dA accounts. Come find me at DooomWolf and I will have pics of Nero's devil Trigger soon! But only after he gets his actually trigger, so in a few chaps!**_

_**Also I feel like there should be more Trish, Lady and Kyrie in some stories (even though I dislike Kyrie) so here it is. If you guys have any questions then I will answer them! I update every coupe of days so watch for an update. **_

_**And holy Gaia, this is the longest chapter I have ever written about 3,587 words! Minus this little AN and the beginning one!**_

_**I would love three reviews! D out!**_


	2. The Explaination

_Wow five reviews! I didn't even expect to get 3, wow. I just wanted to say thank you for reading this story! Hope you like this chap. _

_Also, so just say IF I make a sequel… Would you guys like to see Nero get preggers? Not saying I will or not, just want you opinion on it. It would be a change for the DMC readers I bet but I would like to try it. We all know that Nero and Dante fuck like bunnies and in some stories Nero goes into heat, so why does he never get pregnant? Also if my little bit of demon maturing explaining is bullshit, tell me._

_On another note, the song of this chapter is LAST RAG by Rungran. Feel free to go and listen, it may set the mood for the story. Also, is just me, or does my private messaging seem to be not working? I sent out a lot of feedback to the people who reviewed last chap and they never said anything back. Could be they have lives, I apparently don't :'( is anyone else having trouble with theirs?_

_PS. Dante's song for the entire fic is D.M.C (Guitar Version) and Nero's is Lynches Mood by Rungran._

_So yeah, I'm gonna go get DMC HD addition for my PS3, SUPER EXCITED. YEAH!. Now, I would like 4 more to continue, I feel that you guys would like the plot, and when Dante comes in, It will get funnier, trust me, this is the only two serious chapters. _

_3,111 words minus this, wow I'm on fire!_

_-XXX LAST RAG XXX-_

'_Just…one… more…card…' _Dante thought to himself. It had been a rather slow week for Devil May Cry; most of the phone calls were either from Lady, who was still demanding her money, Trish calling about being bored since there was not a lot of demon hunting, and from Dante's personal nightmare, Patty. He could deal with being shot at and beat around, but when _she_ came over, his eyes and ears burned. He just could not for the life of him stand her. He had just finished taking down all the frilly pink things off of his walls and maiming innocent stuffed animals. He even had to repaint Devil May Cry back to its original color, which was not the pink that Patty insisted it was.

Dante slowly lowered the card down, almost making a perfect pyramid. But then the door slammed open, banging against the wall. Dante swallowed and watched as his tower of cards fell onto his desk, back into a pile of useless paper. The sound of heel on wood could be heard as the silver haired hunters worst enemy walked in. His head fell on to the wood desk with a thump.

"Dante!" _Speak of the devil… _"God, its still as messy in here as it was a week ago, don't you ever clean up around here? I bet all those girls hate it here when you bring them home, if you could even get one." Dante sighed. _You don't even know the half of it._

"What do you want Patty? Didn't you visit a couple of days ago?" Dante said sadly, just wanting her to go away. He had gotten his fill of her constant nagging, badgering and over all bitchy attitude back when he had taken care of her… almost 9 years ago, the now 21 year old still had that obnoxious head of curls and big blue eyes. Why she still felt the need to come around, he would never know, that is if he even wanted to. Dante lifted his head and watched as the blonde ran a finger across the coffee table. "Wow no dust, I'm surprised, usually this place is super dusty 'cause you never go out or do anything." There was that bitchy attitude again.

'_My ears are burning already'_ Dante thought to himself. "What about you? Don't you have something better to do than bother me? I mean don't you have friends to hang out with and do girly things with?"

"I do, but it wouldn't be good for me to know that you either starved to death do to lack of nutrition, or that you breathed in mold and died." She said with a smile on her face. "Speaking of which, there are groceries in the car for you, be a dear and go get them" Like he was going to get up for anything but pizza…

"Now!" She yelled, the volume of her voice making Dante wince. "Fine, fine I'm going" He mumbled. He got up from his comfy chair and stood, his spine cracking from the effort. In the back of his mind he could hear his devil half constantly asking why he hadn't killed the blonde yet, to which Dante shook his head. He put on his long trench coat and turned to Patty. "Remind me again why you still buy food that never gets eaten?" He asked. She turned to him from her perch on his desk and glared at him.

"Well Dante, for one I come over here lots so its for me to eat, and two you'll get fat if all you eat is pizza, how you managed to not get fat I don't know. And for two, I know for a fact that Trish and Lady eat what ever is here when they come to give you missions" She scowled at him. He smirked and patted his stomach. "That's what you get when you're half demon, a fast metabolism to equal a sexy body kid. And maybe it's the fact that most of the time all I do when I come back here is sleep, eat and change." She scoffed and made a 'shoo shoo' motion with her hand. "Just go and get the groceries, preferably before I get old like you"

"I'm only 29…"

"That's still older than me, I'm 21, 8 years younger than you" She sneered, her sickly sweet smile making her look like an imp. Dante rolled his eyes and disappeared outside to get the groceries. Patty smiled triumphantly and got off the desk. The office was still as messy as usual, but it was missing the dust, hell even the couch look like some one had actually sat on it, and the T.V was fixed. The blonde wandered around the desk until she reached Dante's chair, she looked down at it and inspected it. Once deemed good enough she plopped down and placed her high heels on the desk, in a very Dante position. It wasn't as comfy as it seemed, she changed her position and crossed her legs. She was about to change her position again when the phone rang. She watched it ring a few times before looking at the door to see if Dante was going to come in, seeing as he didn't she picked up the phone and answered.

"Devil May Cry" She answered cheerfully. She never got to answer the phone when the elder was around.

"Um, is this the residence of Dante?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, he just stepped outside for a second, want me to take a message?"

"Well, it's uh, very important that I talk with him now." The voice said unsurely. Patty was about to yell for Dante when a hand smacked over her mouth, the blonde looked up to see Trish standing there, a holding a hand out. Patty grumbled and placed the phone in her hand, waiting for her to speak.

"Hello this is Dante's partner, anything I can help you with? Oh… well how long? And you're sure that he's not just taking his time to get back… okay, well I'll get Dante on it. And your name is? Okay got it. Your welcome, bye" Trish placed the phone back on the cradle and looked to Patty, who was staring at her, expecting details. "What?"

"Who was that?" She asked, as nosey as ever.

"Just an old friend of Dante's, needs his help finding someone" Trish said as she walked over and sat on the leather couch.

"I realized, but who is it that he needs to find?" She asked.

"A guy named Nero…"

-XXX-

First thing Nero noticed was the warmed that he was wrapped up in, he yawned and snuggled into it. Only to feel his head snuggled against a cold, metal surface. His eyes snapped open, wide and alert; he looked around to see himself in a clearing. _'How did I… oh yeah.'_

Nero looked over his left to see a large feline head, three times bigger than his, and then he looked down to see a large paw pushing him against said feline's chest.

He paled and pushed the paw off of him; loosen its hold before he crawled over and took off to a running start. He snickered quietly to himself as he made his way over to Red Queen, his blade still in the same place it was yesterday. He almost made it before he ran into a metal plated chest, he bounce back and blinked. He looked up to see a long reptilian snout in his face. He double back and saw that it was the same demon yesterday, only she was missing her human midsection, a dragon like head replacing it.

"Fuck…" Nero mumbled as Mezua took a step forward. "Now, now little one, it is very bad to run away from you new mommies" She snickered.

Nero glared and scoffed. "Yeah like I want two demons to be my mother, especially an overgrown house cat and iguana" He sneered.

Mezua rolled her eyes and lunged at him; Nero dodged and slide under her long legs. He slide half way to his sword before a tail came out of no-where and hit him. He jumped over it and landed on his legs, he dodged the tail again and somersaulted to his sword and picked it up. He smirked and turned around just in time to dodge the swipe of ebony colored claws. He jumped up into the air and brought Red Queen down, aiming for Mezua's head. With the slight turn of her head, Mezua blocked the attack with her horns; she rammed her head up and head butted Nero in the stomach. The silverette twisted his body, making his feet touch her head. He pushed off, making rear Mezua back a little before he landing on the ground and running for her back legs.

Mezua lifted her hind leg and kicked Nero back, he rolled out of the way in time to parry; he slashed vertically with his Devil Bringer, effectively cutting the underside of her foot, the sound of ripping flesh reaching Nero's ears, he smiled venomously. She stumbled back and let out a growl. Her hind leg was lifted of and ground, dark green blood dripping from the wound. "You're really trying my patience child."

Mezua placed her foot back on the ground, wincing from the wound, and yelled over to her sister. "Damn it Azeral! Get up and help me!" Nero took this as an opening and lunged for her front legs. Nero growled; the back of eyes started to burn as he fought, his movements getting sloppier and a bit slower.

Azeral opened her eyes and yawned, she blinked before looking over see her sister fighting off the little half-demon. "But sister, you're doing so well…" She yawned again and stood, stretching out her body. She licked her paw and rubbed his over her eyes. Mezua view focused back to Nero, growling as she parried. Nero redirected his sword and aimed for her muzzle, trying to slice her head off at her jaw. She huffed as she launched towards him, she snarled and opened her jaws to bite his leg. He smirked and swung his sword inside her mouth. Mezua automatically clamped her jaws down; the sound of metal on tooth was like nails on chalk board. Nero held onto the sword as Mezua swung her head to the left, softening the plow, and then jerking to the right, flinging Nero towards a large rock. The silverette let go of Red queen and flew into a large, sharp rock pile. Mezua dropped the sword onto the ground below and made her way over to the small male.

Azeral winced as she watched Nero land back first into the rock. "Ouch…" she mumbled then looked over to her sister who was making her way over to her. They looked at each other before Mezua walked past her and to Nero, who was lying in the shatter remains of the large rock. She lent down and moved a few of the rocks away with her big snout; she carefully grabbed the shredded back of the silverette's trench coat and pulled him out. Nero growled weakly as Mezua carried him over to her sister. Azeral barked out a laugh and sat down.

"Well done kit, you have officially broken your back" She laughed loudly. Nero sneered and glared at her, he lifted his Devil Bringer as if to grab her, hissing as he moved his back, he deflated and bared his teeth at her, very unhappy with the situation.

"B-but shouldn't I be dead? I mean, not that I'm not happy, but shouldn't I be in more pain?" He grunted out. Azeral snickered.

"No, no, you'll be fine! In a couple of hours, your back will need to correct itself and then it will mend the bones and muscle. You'll be in pain for a bit but with the current state you are in, your maturing state, your body will be working double time to fix you. Maturing season is a bit rough on the new ones, especially the more violent ones. Dominant males usually go through maturing at a younger age, around 17-19 in Halfling years, for pure blood demons around 40-60 years. But then again pure demons usually only grow in that time, since there were born with the necessary parts." Mezua explained, ignoring her sister. Nero's face hardened.

"But I'm 23…I-is that normal?" He asked with a grunt, still trying to wiggle around with his numb legs. Azeral bounded forward with a spring in her step as she watched the younger half demon wiggle pitifully around.

"Well yes, with the more submissive males" She answered. Nero's eyes widened, He snarled and scratched at the Azeral, who had gotten to close as she inspected his back.

"Oh. Hell. No." Nero growled.

"Oh hell yes. You, my cute little, vicious friend are a submissive half demon. We could tell from the get go, since your more vicious than dominant half demons, it's a natural action since there's a high chance of you getting pregnant on your second or third season, you'll need to fend off other males if you don't want to get pregnant. Also you can go into heat, not many submissive half demons do after they mature but the possibilities are endless with you half demons. Usually your bodies can't handle getting pregnant in the first season so your body will skip it entirely. You'll get used to it; blame your demon side for being more submissive." Mezua said as she carried Nero over to a soft patch of grass, Azeral following close behind, and lied down. She placed Nero between her paws and laid her neck over his body, covering him.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kill you both after my back fixes itself…" Nero stated as he tried to push Mezua's head off of him.

Azeral curled up in front of her sister and yawned. "Just shut up and go to sleep, it's still early in the night and I need at least 15 hours of beauty sleep. We have a small trip to take anyways." She mumbled the last bit quietly with a snicker.

-XXX-

Dante groaned as he marched up to the small apartment building, it wasn't that he didn't want to be there, it was just that he had to drive for 30 hours straight, take a ferry over to Fortuna, and go searching for the place he was suppose to be at. He was so god damn tired, usually he was asleep until around 2 in the afternoon. He looked through the names on the small list and buzzed his client's number. The low hum of ringing sounded as Kyrie picked up.

"Hello?" she said, the machine making her voice scratchy.

"Ah yeah, is this Kyrie?" He said with a yawn.

"Yes! This must be Dante, please come up!" She said loudly and pressed a button, the doors making an odd buzzing noise. Dante opened the doors and made his way to the elevator. That thing had to be ancient, the metal was rusted to shit, and the buttons were losing the numbers on them. Dante rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs, he could use the exercise anyways. He walked up to the forth level and walked down the long, narrow hall. He made it to apartment 198 and rapped on the door. He stood there for a few minutes listening to the rustle of the person coming to answer the door, which swung open to reveal a small brunette.

Dante remembered the smaller girl, such a damsel-in-distress if you ask him, couldn't even defend herself. But then again she was only human, a much smaller, and more shy human.

"Hello" She chirped and held out her hand. Dante shook it and let his hand fall to his side. "I am so glad you came! I have been worried sick about Nero. Would you like to come in?" she moved back and held the door open.

Dante shrugged, and walked in. He settled himself chair in the corner of the room and watched Kyrie walk in and sit on the couch. "So, he went missing two days ago?" He asked. She nodded and placed her hands on her lap. "Yes, he said he was going to help a man in the Mitis Forest, apparently some thing has been killing large animals and eating them, and burn marks on the ground.

"He could he hanging around there still, I mean"-

"No, he would have come home right after, and he usually takes care of them in a short time." She interrupted. Dante sighed and leaned back. "Ok, ok, I get it; he's got it under control. What do you think held him back?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really know anyone around here, even after all these years, and he never really leave the house during the day, usually only going out to hunt demons or get something from the store. He loves it at night, so much so that lately he has been out most of the night. I tried asking him why, but he kept changing the subject." She said sadly. Dante nodded and scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Anything else going on with him? I mean last time I saw him, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly so that's not unusual." He asked with a light smirk. The only people he ever saw with Nero were Kyrie, and her late brother Credo.

"Well… this is just a suspicion but he hasn't been acting like himself. He's been more quiet and snappish, when ever something happens while we're out, he'll actually growl at someone and bare his teeth. And he's been very itchy; it's been going on for a couple months now. And he never wears anything that doesn't cover his arm, even on hot days." She bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't be telling the older slayer any of this, but there was a slight chance it could help.

Dante looked up, thinking, and smirked. He looked to Kyrie and shook his head. "He's fine; trust me, that's just the beginning." He chuckled. The brunette's eyes widened. "W-what's happening to him?" she asked shyly.

"Oh he's just going through the demon equivalent of puberty. Think of it as him becoming a big boy. I can't tell you everything but just know he'll be fine." He stood up and stretched. "Now tell me, how do I get to Mitis Forest from here?"


	3. Presents

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, 6 was a glorious number by the way! I would also like to thank you all for sticking by the story, I honestly didn't think I would get so many reviews *Insert Blush* but it's nice to know people like my ideas. Anyways, this chapter is a little over due, due to the fact that I had trouble on starting the beginning here. It would just not flow like the other two chapters, I mean I have the plot and general idea on how I want this to go but it was like 'Suck it bitch, I'm lazy, bring me a beer' and would not get off its ass, jerk of a brain. And god I love the font I write in, Monotype Corsiva, best font ever, complete with a nice slant and slim view! **_

_**The chapter's song is Blue Rose by Rungran, and I would also like to say that it will be Nero's song for the chapter! So please enjoy the nice trance music while reading this chapter! And just so you all know, this entire fic will be focused around Rungran's music, since it is so good and great to write with, has every song type from sad to unstable. **_

_**And please tell me if there are any errors in the chapter, I am betaless since I ride solo and no body has been able to handle me ;) Again thank you for all the reviews, and have you noticed the lack of Devil May Cry fictions? So little. Also, my birthday is in 14 days, so if anyone is in a 'gift giving' mood then I would loooove a one-shot with our two favorite heroes. **_

-XXX-

"So where we supposed to go again? He said he would open a Hellgate somewhere but you know I don't listen to the details" Azeral mumbled as she carried an unconscious Nero between her teeth.

"If I am correct, he had mentioned that a Hellgate was already here, in the Lost Woods. He said something about a she-viper being slain there or something." Mezua yawned. Azeral mumbled and continued on behind her sister. They had been lazing about the entire day waiting for the smaller male to fall asleep, which he resisted. They had been waiting since the early morning hours to the late hour of five in the morning. Nero had ultimately refused to go to sleep, and easily resisted the sleeping gas Azeral expelled from her mouth. But in the end he let his guard down and fell asleep after being suffocated in the sleeping gas, one could not hold there breath forever.

"Oh yeah, I remember her, total skank if you ask me, she was having kids left, right and center!" Azeral gasped out, totally appalled." Not that having kids aren't great, hell I can't wait to have them but really, billions of kids?" Mezua rolled her eyes and sighed. "Azeral, she was asexual, meaning she reproduced herself, no male needed."

"Oh…" she mumbled. Not all that sorry, but still felt guilty.

"Yeah, oh" Mezua stated.

"So, uh, why did we pick this one? I mean, don't you think he would enjoy someone a bit more, I don't know, say willing?" Azeral turned to her sister, swinging Nero around like a sack of potatoes.

"This was the only submissive demon, or Halfling, that was able to be captured. All the others were Alpha males or asexual. We are lucky that this one doesn't have a mate yet, even though he is a pretty one, I'm surprised a male hasn't taken him and marked him. A lot of males would kill to have a mate like this one, what with his fiery attitude and cuteness. But oh well, he'll like this one well enough, and I'm sure that if this one gets too much to handle, that he'll put him in his place. These younger ones need to learn whose alpha from the moment the alpha takes interest in them. And you know how much older demons just love to put the younger ones in place, even if he is a half demon." Mezua supplied.

Azeral groaned. "Yeah, I've heard him from his chambers before his other mate was killed off for having more than one alpha, and god was she too submissive, lying down and spreading her legs with out so much as a challenge for him, I would have gotten bored of her too if I were him." She snorted and turned back, sending Nero swinging. "Oops" She mumbled. Mezua growled and grabbed a hold of Nero's trench coat; she pulled him out of Azeral's mouth and continued on her way.

"Azeral, you can't keep swinging him like that, you'll give him shaken baby syndrome or something, or you'll fling him off a cliff and I don't want to go looking for another submissive." She growled lowly in his throat, Azeral nodded and lowered her head, following behind her older sister. "I wasn't hurting him or nothing…"

"Whatever, now come on, the gate is just over here." Mezua turned left at the large sculpture. She walked through and was met with a large cliff, keeping her form her goal. She turned to Azeral and licked her lips. "Looks likes he was to scale up to the top." Azeral groaned and walked up beside her sister.

"All the way up there? Can't we just walk around? I mean he won't notice the time difference." Azeral mumbled. Mezua huffed and jumped up onto the ledge. Azeral grumbled and followed.

-XXX-

Dante sighed as he approached the brick manor, a foreboding feeling in his stomach. The building looked ominous and not… real, if that was the word to use. The bricks were crumbling and cracked, paint chipping in most areas. Didn't Kyrie say that there was a person taking care of the large building? Keeping it in shape since Echidna had been vanquished. Dante squinted and opened the large door, the wood creaking loudly as it swung open. The place was filled to the brim with dust and rotting things, the smell of death hung heavily in the air. "Looks like someone can't do there job properly. This place looks like it did when Echidna was here" Dante mumbled to himself.

"May as well get whoever's attention..." Dante grumbled, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Hey! Anyone home?"

Dante stood there for a few moments looking from side to side, an unimpressed look on his face. He crossed his arms and shifted from to his left foot. "Fine, be a wimp." He smirked as something shuffled over in the corner of the room, with was covered in rotting corpses. He lifted Ebony and Ivory into a ready position and walked slowly to the blob rising from the dead flesh and egg shells. He nudged it with his foot, only to pull back as a loud hiss alerted him. The bodies on the floor shifted and broke apart, a small black thing lying in the middle of them. Red eyes opened and hackled raised, the small demon hissed and stood, his back arching and growing. Dante watched with slight interest, this demon was defiantly a baby and a new breed.

It mostly looked like a blood-goyle, with blood dripping down its body and to the floor, the only thing different was the wings, tail and feet. The wings looked normal, but they had numerous feathers sticking out, all socked in body. The tail was longer than a normal blood-goyle, and it had a sharp point at the end, sort of like a hollow needle, The feet were longer and lankier, adding a few inches to its height, and the claws sharper. It also died a lot easier than a normal blood-goyle, one shot to the head and two to the stomach.

Dante yawned and stretched. "Was that it? Really, that was too easy. Seems the demon world is getting weaker, hmm or I'm getting stronger and probably more handsome too." Dante chuckled to himself, shamelessly boosting his own ego.

"Well, well, well, look who came to visit. The legendary son of Sparda, what an honor." Dante smirked and turned away from the pile of bodies, he looked up to see a tall brunette sneering down at him from the balcony. "I must say though, you look just like your father when he was in his human form." The man commented. Dante rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I get that a lot, but it's much creepier when an old man comments on my amazing physique." Dante shuddered, his smirk widening. The taller man pulled his lips back into a snarl and bared his teeth. "Your snide comments will be the end of you one day, son of Sparda. Too bad you won't live to see your next day!" The man hunched over, his back arching and twisting. The skin on his body turned a dark green and black before falling to the floor with a wet splat. The man opened his mouth and groaned, his jaw snapped shut, his jaw extending, teeth lengthening. His body snapped down, making him go on all four, and his forearms quivered and shook. His spine lengthened, making a tall out of bone appear at the base of his spine. He threw his head back just as his back opened up, four wings snapping out, drenched in blood. His hands and feet twisted and mended together, making lizard like feet. His shoes and clothes ripped of as the transformation stopped. The man heaved and stood up right, his legs bending back to from canine like back legs. He breathed as feathers appeared to grow out of the back of his head and down to the middle of his back. He swallowed and looked to Dante.

"I always hate doing that; I prefer to stay in my human form most of the time. It is nice and warm in that sack of meat." He stretched out the kinks in his back and lunged down from the balcony; he landed in front of Dante and looked him dead in the eyes. Dante smirked and pulled Rebellion off of his back; the demon snarled and leaned forward, towering over the silverette.

"I will have much fun in destroying you, son of Sparda. To bad that male couldn't be here to witness you defeat, he would have loved to be mated to a strong demon like me, and defeating you would show him who's alpha. Too bad I had to give him to the two female demonesses." The tall demon tsked. Dante frowned and raided Rebellion.

"Like you could ever defeat me, I mean you could try but you won't succeed." Dante said monotonously and lunged, the reptilian's words making him angry for some reason. The demon smirked and jumped back, dodging the swing of the broad sword. Dante glared, jumped forward to slash again. The demon hissed and rolled out of the way before taking a swipe with his long claws, he aimed for Dante's throat. The silverette turned and grabbed his wrist, the demon snarled and flailed. Dante bared his teeth and squeezed his handed, slowly crushing the demon's wrist.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Son of Sparda? Can't stand the though of the submissive being claimed by another?" The demon cackled, not caring that his wrist was being crushed. Dante snarled and crushed his wrist; the demon hissed and flinched, trying to break out of his hold. Dante let go and grabbed the demon's neck, he pulled him towards his face and bared his teeth. "Where. Is. Nero?" He growled out, a strange sense of possessiveness building in his chest. The demon smiled and licked his teeth.

"Gone by now, my superiors are taking him to our overlord, as a gift. They should be at the destroyed Hellgate, rebuilding it." Dante growled lowly in his throat, his demon side snarling and demanding they go and get the smaller silverette. Dante shoved the demon to the floor and stabbed him through the chest, the demon groaned. Dante pulled rebellion out and growled down to the lower level demon. "You know, I always hated lizards. There so ugly" Dante smirked and slashed his throat. The demon gurgled, blood flowing out of the deep cut.

'Time to go save the runt's ass' Dante thought to himself as he stepped away from the body and walked to the doors.

-XXX-

Mezua stopped in front of the large, broken gate. She turned to her sister and dropped Nero on the ground, the younger slayer not waking. "You know what to do."

"Why do I always have to do it?" Azeral grumbled as she walked up to the remains of the Hellgate.

"Because you so good at it, and I have to carry the Halfling." Mezua stated and sat down beside the sleeping silverette. Azeral scoffed and stretched out; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In seconds her long, feline neck elongated and twisted. Making a female human torso onto of her feline body. She grimaced and rolled her shoulders, the muscles in her back relaxing for better movement. She pulled a dagger off of her feline forearm and placed it in her hand; she jerked her arm, making a long gash in her palm. Azeral clenched her cut hand into a fist and lightly shook it, making the blood fall onto the broken Hellgate. She mumbled a few words in Latin, chanting a spell to fix the Hellgate. The ground shook and quaked as the pieces resembled, making the Hellgate whole once again.

Mezua scratched her neck with her back leg and stood up, grabbing Nero as she walked to the Hellgate. The two demons watched as lines of orange light snaked around the middle, creating the portal to the Underworld. They took a step forward but stopped as a deep male voice sounded behind them.

"What do we have here? A cat and a lizard, I though cats ate lizards?" Dante chuckled as he placed Rebellion on his shoulder and smirked at the two demons. Azeral growled and turned around. "What is it with you and the young Halfling calling me a cat? I am a panther! Not a common household pet!" She yelled; angered by yet another taunt from a half breed. Dante shrugged. "Whatever, all I know is that you'll make a very nice throw rug on my floor."

"Insolent fool! You will die at the hands of Azeral, the co-captain of the Elite Army!" She roared, bolting towards him.

Dante leered and side stepped the attack, slamming the hilt of Rebellion down on her back leg. Azeral grunted and pulled out her other dagger, she growled; she would not fail; she would defeat this man and bring her master the Halfling. She let out a battle cry and charged forward, swinging her dagger at his chest. Dante arched his body back and sprung into a hand stand, clipping the underside of Azeral chin. Her head snapped back with an agonizing crunch, she let out a moan of pain, pulling her head back up to glare at the older half demon. Mezua, with Nero still in her mouth, moved over to the Hellgate, waiting for it to open completely. She trusted her sister to take care of the other male while she delivered the smaller male to her master.

"You think meager hits will defeat me? Why not use that blade behind you, or one of your human guns? I would love to see the power of that sword." She challenged, baring her teeth and clenching her fist around the two daggers.

"Not before you take me on a date." Dante smirked; he looked over to see the other female demon getting ready to leave. His smirk dropped and he let out a low growl. He barred his teeth and charged forward, aiming Rebellion to stab Azeral's chest.

Azeral moved out of the way, but was not fast enough to dodge the blow. Dante slashed a long, deep gash in to her chest and running all the way to her stomach. She gasped, not expecting such a strong blow from a half breed. She slid a danger back into its holster and held her stomach. "Y-you are stronger than you look Halfling, you may have caught me off guard but rest assured, this will not happen again." Azeral roared; she lifted her hand and held it out, fire bursting to life and flying towards Dante. Said slayer just chuckled and let the fire consume him. Azeral laughed maniacally and watched as she fire ate the half demon up. She let her hand fall to her side, believing that the silver haired man was vanquished. She turned to leave but something grabbed her tail, she turned around quickly to see the slayer grinning maliciously at her, the fire not harming him one bit. "You thing fire can beat me? I can tolerate more heat than that!" He his grin widened as he yanked back on the tail, Azeral gasped as she was lifted into the air. Dante, using her tail, spun her around, spinning her in a circle just above his head, before letting go. She flew to the other side of the clearing and landed in a groaning heap. Dante turned to see the other demon slipping into the portal, almost escaping him. He growled and sprinted after her, leaping through the open portal and following her.

Mezua looked behind her as she ran through the dark castle, her master would be pleased but angered that she left her sister behind. It was for him though; her sister would be fine, not being one to be taken lightly. She saw the other half breed running after her, following her through her master's castle. She scowled but ran; she would take him though the labyrinth, losing him and taking the new mate to her master before coming back and dealing with him. She took a sharp turn and headed for the outdoor labyrinth, the warm summer air of the more earthy hell telling her that she was close. She ran to the front gate and pushed them open with her front paws. She turned her head to make she her master's new mate would not be harmed as she ran through the thick bushes and tree limbs.

Mezua heaved as she ran to the end of the labyrinth, she had lost the older slayer deeper in, she was close to the main throne room. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach; she master was going to be so happy when she delivered the smaller Halfling. He was maybe a foot smaller than her master, and slimmer (not that her master was fat, mind you), not as broad. He was pretty in a sense. She giggled to herself as she slowed to a trot and stopped near the throne room doors. She took a breath and pushed open the door with her snout, minding the smaller male in her mouth.

The room she entered was vast and made of stone, two tables lined up on each side of the room. Two thrones sat nice and neat at the end of the room, covered in fur pelts and scales. Long flags with twin swords and a dragon skull covered the sides of the throne room. Mezua walked over to the thrones and dropped Nero down; she bowed down so that her chest was resting on the floor and greeted her master. A large demon peered down from his throne to look at his underling.

"Master Slyvinus, I have brought you a gift" She said with a grin.

"Oh? And what would that be? A new trophy to add to my collect perhaps?" He asked, curiously looking at the body on the ground below him. "I mean you did leave rather quickly a few weeks ago, with out my permission at that"

Mezua gulped. "Well master, I knew you haven't been as happy as you used to be, so I made it my mission to find something to make you happy! And I found this Halfling that was nearing his maturing and heat so, I though maybe you would like a new mate…" She said quietly. Slyvinus raised a black eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Oh? And where did you find it?" He asked.

"In the human world, near a human town. He was just walking around all alone so I took it upon myself to take him and make sure he was safe, you know how some dominant male demons are. I figured he would be safe with you and that you could use a mate"

"That was very thoughtful of you Mezua. Well then, let me see this submissive, also wake him up, I know you sister put him to sleep." Slyvinus stood up, his human body towering over Nero. Mezua nodded and turned the silverette onto his back. She lent down and bit at Nero's forearm. The silverette eyes snapped open. He looked around and caught sight of Mezua and another demon. He leapt to his feet, keeping an eye on the two as he put some distance between them. Slyvinus chuckled as he watched the half demon hesitantly move around, Mezua rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Forgive master, he is rather skittish and feisty" She sighed.

"Where the fuck am I you crazy demon!" He yelled, looking at Mezua.

"He is rather loud isn't he?" Slyvinus wondered aloud. Mezua nodded and licked her lips. "Yes, but he was the only submissive we could find, so, beggar's can't be choosers."

Nero frowned and glared at the two. "I asked a question! Tell me where the fuck I am and why I am not at home!" Nero yelled louder. She stomped his foot like an angry toddler and clenched his fist. Slyvinus chuckled and stood, his long dragon tail swaying behind him. Nero glared as the demon got closer and walked around in a full circle, inspecting him. He stopped in front of the silverette, who had to crane his neck up to look at him, and peered down at him.

"You are quite pretty, even for a male." He smiled down at him. Nero barred his teeth and pointed a finger at him.

"You know what? Fuck you; fuck you all, I have been called cute, pretty and many other things! I am a man and as a man, I am handsome and masculine, not cute and shit!" He snapped, getting up in the other demons face. Slyvinus chuckled before letting out a loud laugh.

"Oh feisty, kitten has claws. Good job on the pickings Mezua, I might just keep this one." Slyvinus leaned forward so that he was face to face with the snarling silverette. "You will make a fine mate, and bring me many offspring" He purred and licked a long strip up Nero's neck. The younger slayer growled and pulled a fist back, he rammed it into the demon's face. The demons head snapped back, and stayed for a moment before he pulled it back into place and smirked down at him.

"I will have fun taking you. You seem like a very wild partner in bed. And to make it even better.-" Slyvinus ripped the coat off of Nero's shoulders and looked at his neck. "-You haven't been marked; you are as pure as the day you were born."

"Wow, this place is bland; you could use a better decorator."

Slyvinus growled and turned away from his new mate; only to get a mouth full of bullets. Dante smirked and looked at Nero. "Hey kid, miss me?"

_**-XXX-**_

_**And there you have it, the next chapter. **_

_**Hope you liked it, and Slyvinus will be identified in the next chapter, **_

_**You pronounce his name like Sil-van-us.**_

_**I worked hard on this and I would like 6 reviews! And feel free to tell me what I can improve, but no flames, constructive help only...**_


	4. Can I Own You?

_**Hey guys! Thank you all for so many reviews! I love them all and you guys are all fantastic. 31 follows and 19 faves? Fantastic, I also like the 21 reviews (26 including the guest reviews) **_

_**Here's the next chapter, filled with an epic fight scene between our hero and our enemy! **_

_**IMPORTANT READ BEFORE CONTINUING:**_

_**I used a piece from one of the concept books as Dante's Trigger form. It can be found be, remove spaces ( devilmaycry. /wiki/Gallery: Devil_Trigger ). If any of you cares, well I don't because I wanted to change the normal Tigger from Dante, also Nero's first Trigger (can be viewed in concept book: wiki/Gallery: Devil_Trigger) will be in here too. So hope you enjoy this chapter! I put my best into the battle scene, and a few hours. I tried to make it as good as I could, but tell me if it needs something!**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a review guys! Also, lets break the record, 10 (yes 10) reviews before I upload the next chapter. You guys seem to like this enough so please can I have ten? **_

_**The song this chapter is The Reaper! By Rungran, great band even though they only really did Devil May Cry Anime. **_

_**Ps. are there any characters (anime and game) that you would like me to include in here? I can add one or two in here, depending on if they would work in the story, you will be happy to know that this story has Trish and Lady, one who has gotten her money from Dante and only harps him for a place to stay sometimes, Patty and Lynch too since I liked them in the anime. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

-XXX-

Slyvinus hissed as half his face was blown off, he hunched over a bit and grasped his face. Mezua gasped and lunged at Dante, keen on avenging her master. Dante smirked and watched as Mezua pounced, sailing through the air with claws aimed at his heart. He pulled Rebellion off of his back and held it out in front of him. Mezua howled loudly as she landed on the broad sword that was now dangerously close to her heart. "Should've done a better job and made a strategy instead of blindingly attacking," Dante said as he ripped Rebellion out of her chest, making sure to pull it out on an angle, and watched the reptilian demon fall to the ground.

He wiped the dark green off on his pant leg and looked over to Slyvinus, who was still holding his face. Nero had carefully put himself out of reach and went to grab his trench coat, or what was left of it. Dante's smirk widened as he placed Ebony and Ivory back into there holsters. "Sorry, did I ruin your date? Sorry, Nero, I should have knocked," He chuckled.

Nero glared flipped the bird. "You know what, Dante, fuck you! I can escape just fine by myself no-one asked you to help me," Nero snarled, barring his teeth.

Dante smirked. "Actually that chick you live with - Kyrie - called, saying you were missing. Anyways, so big guy how's about you let the kid go and go on your merry little way?" Dante smiled and watched as Slyvinus held his face. The demon pulled his hand back and shook the blood off of his clawed fingers. His muscles weaved back onto his face in a ribbon-like pattern as the skin mended itself back to its original state. Once done, all the older demon had left, was a large, white scar on his cheek up to his eye.

"You dare try to take my mate away? I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen, he is to birth my children," he growled.

"Like hell I'm having your kids! I am not made to pop kids out all willy-nilly, so screw you! I am a male, not a female! What is it with you all and thinking I am a woman?" Nero barked, placing his hands on his hips and glaring. Slyvinus growled lowly in his throat and turned away from Dante and back to Nero. He towered over the silveret and grasped his neck; pulling him up to his face.

"You are mine and I will do as I please with you, you may hate it but in the end after I mark you, you will have no choice but to be with me. Once I have taken you, no-one will dare try to take you away." Slyvinus stared Nero dead in the eye, trying to press his dominance over the younger half demon, before snarling and throwing him half way across the room. Nero landed with a pained groan and glared at the demon from his position on the floor.

Dante clenched his fist and snarled. "Hey! You can't just fling him around! He's not a full demon douche-bag!"

Slyvinus chuckled darkly, "I can do what ever I want with him he's mine."

"You haven't marked him yet so he's free game," Dante growled. Slyvinus raised a crimson eyebrow. "And? What, are you going to challenge me for him?"

"You know what? Yeah, I will." _Wait… What? _

"Oh really? Fine then, I challenge you for the hand of the submissive. Too bad you will lose to me, I am unbeatable!" Slyvinus cackled madly, holding a hand out. A large, black ebony axe misted into existence as the overlord moved into a battle stance, expecting the older half demon to attack first. "You know, I don't see much point in this battle, why would you want a mate like him? He is pitiful actually; my Elite captains were able to apprehend him in a matter of days, not to mention he was weak to Azeral's sleeping gas. Only thing he is good for is a tool, a tool fit for breeding and companionship."

Dante growled. "I am only doing this so that I can bring him back to his sister, I am by no means courting him, plus he would be all bitchy at my shop"-

"Fuck you, Dante!" Nero yelled and crossed his

-"And he is not a tool, he is a person. He isn't even pitiful; he kicked my ass when we first fought, with a nice two footed kick to my face at that. So let's get this over with so I can take his ass back home," Dante sneered, lunging at Slyvinus.

The demon blinked and raised his axe to block the attack. "Then why fight for him? I would let him visit his family, I am not that heartless, I only see him as a tool, doesn't mean he will be a slave to me, only my breeding and desires."

Dante huffed and lunged again, slashing Rebellion at the Slyvinus' stomach. The demon growled lowly in his throat and blocked the attack again, when Dante's bounced back he leapt forward and swung his axe down, aiming for his head. The older slayer jumped back and stepped on the blade as it struck the floor. He used his other foot to kick Slyvinus in the chest, sending the demon fly into his thrown. "You need to do better than that, this is too easy." Dante laughed as the impact of the demon overlord caused his thrown to break in a cloud of dust.

Slyvinus snarled out and grabbed a piece of his broken throne before throwing it, with great speed, at Dante. The demon hunter chuckled and lent out of the way, barely dodging it. Dante's split into a large piano tooth grin as he bowed and clapped his hands, taunting the male demon.

"Come here, boy!" He laughed aloud; Slyvinus glared harshly and grabbed his axe again; he let out a loud roar and threw the axe at Dante. The silveret dodged but stopped when a slight sting came from his shoulder, he looked down to see a deep, bleeding gash. He looked up only to Slyvinus' hand connect with his chest; his long claws slashing his chest. He used his other fist to punch Dante into the wall, he flew through the air and landed with a grunt. Slyvinus wallowed in his victory but soon took up a look of fury as the elder stood up and brushed the dust off of his coat and pants.

"Is that all you've got? I mean, that was pretty weak" Dante chuckled, he placed the tip of Rebellion on the floor in front of him and crossed his legs in a mocking pose.

Slyvinus roared loudly and dropped his axe; he gripped the loose parts of his skin and ripped it off. He groaned as his muscles bulged as his form changed; his skin now a crimson red. The tail behind him grew in length as his body adjusted to his transformation, turning him back into his demon form after being compacted into a more human boy. His eyes turned blood red and his pupils slit to make a cat-like pupil. He let out a growl as black and gray hide bubbled to the surface of his skin, armoring it. His red hair lengthened and followed down his spin and to the tip of his long, black tail. His ankle cracked and twitched as they extended, making slim canine-like back legs; claws broke the tips of his toes as his ankles snapped back to place. His teeth lengthened and cut his bottom lip, blood spilling at the corner of his lips. And finally he let out a pained grunt as horns broke through his skull and curved, the pressure on his skull making his head throb with pain. He let out a sigh as his transformation completed itself. He looked over to Dante and snarled.

"Come now, show me the form of a half demon, I know that you have a more demonic form. Or can you even change at will?" He cackled. Dante glared; he placed Rebellion back onto his back and roared. His demon side yelling at him to destroy the demon and claim the submissive as his mate. Had Dante been in his right mind, not completely clouded with the lust of battle, he would have stopped for a moment and denied the action; but his demon loved to kill and so his blood lust was larger than most. A burst of red energy burst from his body as he triggered; the feeling of immense power taking over him, his demon side was in charge now.

His long, spiked tail whipping behind him and his red wings spread behind him as he roared. He flexed his hands and arms, subtly showing off, and grinned maliciously. He looked over to see Nero looking between the two, a bit lost as to what to do, Dante's devil side, which had taken the wheel for a bit, smirked and gave him a two fingered salute before turned around just in time to dodge the other male. He snarled as he jumped back, Slyvinus gave a dark smile as swiped a clawed hand at Dante's stomach. The silveret moved just in time and slammed a clawed foot into his knee; he gave a sick smile as he heard a snap come from the now broken joint. Slyvinus yelped and danced back, limping on his broken appendage.

Dante snarled as he pounced onto Slyvinus claws first, he landed on his target and pierced his chest, an agonized screech echoing through out the air. Dante let out a deep roar as he quickly lent down and placed his jaw onto Slyvinus' neck. The demon growled deeply and used his back legs to try and kick the older slayer off. Agitated, Dante clamped his jaws done and slowly bit down until he jerked up, effectively tearing Slyvinus' throat out. He swallowed the chunk of flesh and licked his lips. He looked over to Nero to see the other carefully backing away, scratching his upper body as he eyed Dante. The older slayer got up from his kill and kicked it away, satisfied with himself, he walked over to the smaller male.

Nero inched away every step closer Dante got, fear holding him from the moment he watched the older slayer demolish the demon in front of him. He knew he should trust the elder but what if he turned on him like that? He wouldn't stand a chance. He back himself all the way until Dante had him cornered, he looked around looking for an opening before he saw on just large enough for him to squeeze through. He quickly dived to Dante's left, trying to squeeze past him, but the elder grabbed the back of his red hoodie and pulled him back. He pulled Nero in front of him and pressed his chest again Nero's, the silveret squirming as he tried to get away.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" He growled out in a low voice.

Nero bit his lip and glared. "Because I don't want to become mince meat like that guy over there, so excuse me for trying to make a hasty exit," he snapped, glaring at Dante.

The silveret blinked and tilted his head. "Why would I do that? We came here to save you, not only that but it would be cowardly to kill an unarmed submissive." Nero frowned and crossed his arms.

"Wait we? There isn't anyone else around." Nero raised a brow. Dante sighed.

"So young, so much to learn. I mean 'we' as in me and my human side. I am the more vicious side of Dante, his devil side. I guess you could say that whenever he triggers, I take over." He explained. "I am him, but blunter, though he never remembers anything when I take over."

"I see, well then lets go home, I think Kyrie will freak out and have a heart attack if I'm not home soon." Nero mumbled and scratched his forearm. Dante smirked, his devil side conjuring up a plan.

"You can't go home yet." He chuckled, his tail coiling arm Nero's Devil Bringer.

"Why not?" Nero growled softly and tried to yank his hand out of his grip.

"Because, since you're going through demon puberty, your body will lash out with the rush of new hormones. You should be in the care of someone who can take care of you, and not someone as fragile as cupcake." Dante chuckled and stretched, mainly showing off his muscles.

"I-I can take care of myself, and I can restrain myself from hurting her, so bugger off." Nero barked, ripping the tail off of his arm and stomping away. Dante followed behind him, eagerly watching the younger half demons ass as he walked. "You won't survive long with out me kid."

"Oh? And why not!" Nero yelled as he turned around, snarling in Dante's face. The demon side of Dante blinked and grinned at the act, loving the way Nero would get angry at every little thing. "Because, your ass looks so delectable and fine that almost all of the dominant male demons would jump you, rape you and make you have their children."

Nero blushed and scratched his nose. "I could defend myself against them." He snapped. Dante chuckled and let out a soft purr.

"Your demon side would intervene and possibly take over you. Since it is the more primal side of you, it would crave sex and lie down for the stronger demon." The elder purred. "So you should come back with me until this is over, or you could kill all the humans in Fortuna and your little friend. Would you like to be exiled? Or worse, have a bounty on your head knowing that you killed the only other person who cared for you?"

Nero's glare softened and he looked to the ground, thinking it over. _'I wouldn't mind going home with him'. _Nero's devil side purred, loving the possibility of being dominated by such a strong, handsome demon. Nero blushed and shook his head; he sighed loudly and scratched his left arm. "Fine then, but where would I stay?"

"With me and my human side of course!" Dante chirped; tail wagging behind him in excitement. "My human side would love to have company, he gets lonely sometimes when he is all alone at the shop, but don't let him know I said that. You would sleep in the bed with us"-

"I would not! I would sleep on the couch or floor!" Nero growled.

-"Yes you would, or else you could be stolen and raped, forced to carry little demon pups. That aren't my children." He growled the last part softly, making sure the smaller male didn't hear him. Nero rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to his foot.

"Whatever. Can we just go? I don't really want to be in the demon world if I don't have to be." Nero grumbled. Dante smiled and nodded; He moved closer to Nero and through him over his shoulder softly, minding the pieces of hard scale sticking up. The smaller male growled and wiggled, trying to get off of his shoulder. "Put me down!" He pounded his fist against the scaled back, and kicked his legs. The other half demon growled lowly in his throat and tightened his grip on Nero until the smaller silveret stopped wiggling. He purred loudly before taking off to the portal.

"Damn it, I can walk by myself!" Nero barked. He racked the claws of his Devil Bringer on the elders back. Dante snorted and adjusted his grip. "Your legs aren't as long as mine, so it would take forever to get out, and I'm sure my human side wants to be home when he wakes up."

Nero huffed and crossed his arms, accepting his fate as he watched the elder's tail swish back and forth as he walked. "Can we at least stop off at my apartment to get my things and to say bye to Kyrie?"

"Of course, we will stay the night and leave in the morning; I believe we left the convertible with Kyrie. She has the keys to it." He said as they exited the portal, it was now night. Nero huffed and pushed on Dante's back, minding the folded wings. "Ok you can let me down now, or else I'll have to kick your ass" Nero said grumpily. The older devil hunter chuckled with his deep watery voice and let go of the Nero's legs. The smaller silveret gasped as he slipped down Dante's back and landed face first into the ground. He pushed himself up, spitting out the grass and dirt, and turned to yell at the taller man.

"You jerk! I'm gonna kill you!" He growled and looked up to see Dante a ways away up a head. Nero grumbled obscenities and stood, grumpily mumbling more death threats. "I'm going to get you old man, may not be tomorrow or even the next day, but I'll get you." And took after Dante.

_**-XXX-**_

_**Oooooooh Nero's gonna get revenge, but not soon ;) **_

_**Anyways, I will start having a quiz everyday. So the two questions today are.**_

_**What three animals did I base Nero and Dante off of? **_

_**I'll give you a subtle hint: the first one, the male is more submissive than the female. The second one is an animal that mates for life and are considered apes. And the third, is a large cat, that likes to swim (Obvious right here) **_

_**First one to answer correctly will get the character they want in the story! Yeah! **_


	5. Cranky

_**Hey guys! Long time-no-see yeah? Everyone enjoy the last chapter? I hope so, hehehe. **_

_**I didn't start this until like Saturday and its been a bitch to get done, because I've been in summer school for the past… month and my 'Exam' was on Monday so yeah. Meh, so how's everyone been? Good I hope!**_

_**Also another thing I noticed about Nero, his legs. They are too slim, and so fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iine. No wonder Dante let them wrap Nero wrap them around his waist ;) He has one of the most feminine legs I have ever seen on a guy; and I have seen Naruto and Ichigo's legs. And his hips, even Kyrie isn't as curvy as him, but Meh Meh, all the better for Dante. **_

_**As for the contest, Alexandria Volturi and SirenaLoreley the two top winners of the contest! And they voted on the same person! So it will be a surprise for the next chapter! **_

_**Sorry for the lateness in this chapter had a wedding to attend and it was my birthday a week ago so I was more focused on other things. Hope you guys like this chapter. Thinking of doing a one-shot also, but that's later, I want a lot of this story done by the end of August/September. **_

_**The song of this chapter is Life is on you, by Rungran. I though the calm, lazy tune was a good fit for the song. **_

_**-XXX-**_

Nero tossed his keys onto the countertop and unbuckled the two gun holsters on his thighs and slipped them off and placed them next to the keys. He let out a sigh as stretched out his limbs; feeling all the bones creaking and snapping back into place. He shrugged off his trench coat, leaving him in his sleeveless hoodie and tight black top with sleeves that go down to his elbows, and walked over to the coat hanger to hang it. He scratched his neck and took off his boots. Dante stood in the door way of the nice, quaint apartment and looked around. He felt the tiniest bit of awkwardness as he watched Nero shuffle about comfortably in his home. He kind of wondered why, usually he was comfortable in unknown areas, but this unnerved him.

'_It's the little brunette chick who likes _our_ Nero.'_ Of course.

'And why would that be?' Dante asked his devil side. A dark chuckled bounced around in his head. '_Because she is competition my dear human side, Nero may be with her, therefore he won't be attracted to our efforts to court him._' His demon side stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Dante stopped and pursed his lips. 'But… he wouldn't be because he isn't dominant'

'_Well, he can always try to fight it, plus_ _I have decided I want him as a mate and as my human side, you will go along with it unless you want bad omens upon you. He is a rather attractive female and would do a fine job at protecting my babies._' His devil side snorted.

'Who says I want him to father my babies, and wouldn't it be ours? I would be dong all the work. Also he would kill us if he knew we called him a woman' He questioned.

'_Whatever, I am your more primal side and I am wanting offspring to carry on our legacy. Whatever I say goes you got it? And I put it nicely, calling him a female. Now he is talking to us_.' Dante snapped out of his conversation to see Nero standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at the elder.

"What?" Dante asked as he looked down to the smaller half devil. Nero huffed and crossed his arms. "Well I was talking to you, but you appeared to have senile moment in the middle, you really are an old man." Nero shook his head; he uncrossed his arms and walked into the living room, Dante on his heels.

Incase you're wondering as to how the older half demon gained control again, well its not that special, Nero bitched about Kyrie freaking out and demanded that he detrigger. And Dante's demon, being the newly smitten creature he was, huffed and agreed. He detriggered and Dante gained control again. He regarded Nero with smirk and perverted comment, ending up with a punch to the gut, and a nice bruise on his pride. But as Dante walked behind Nero, he got a great look at those slim legs and fine ass of the younger male.

"So kid, where's the chick?" Dante asked as he followed Nero into his bedroom. Nero yawned and shrugged. "Could be at the store or with her boyfriend Stan or Matt, Never paid attention to her when she started to coo and sigh about him."

'_Hmm this makes it easier for us!_' Dante's demon chirped, happy that the odds went up. Dante rolled his eyes and flopped down on Nero's bed; the younger silveret growled and was about to turn around to throw the elder of the bed, but he just sighed and turned back to his closet. He pulled out a big white duffle bag and placed it down next to Dante's head, purposefully hitting the silver haired male with it. Dante winced and huffed.

"So mean to me, I could have bruised." Dante mumbled as he rubbed his head. Nero raised a brow and cracked a smirk. "Sure, because I hit you so hard. Does baby Dante need someone to kiss his boo-boo better?" Nero snickered as he turned back to the closet and riffled through his assortment of clothes.

'_From you, yes~_' Dante's demon side purred. Dante shook his head. "No thanks, you probably have cooties or some icky disease." Dante mumbled as he placed his hand behind his head.

Nero sighed. "Really? How old're you Dante? 9?" He pulled out two sets of black sweats and stuffed them in the bag.

Dante stuck his tongue out and yawned. "No, you just grew up to fast. How much stuff are you gonna pack? We can always buy you new things while you're at my place. I just got out of my age old debt to a chick named Lady. You'll meet her when we get back to my shop."

"I am packing all of the stuff I want to, I'm not just going to leave my clothes here to be eaten by moths while I'm gone Dante. Plus I don't want anyone touching my stuff while I'm gone." Nero huffed as he placed a few more items of clothing into the bag and zipped it up. He grabbed a few things from out of his side table, maneuvering so that Dante couldn't see, and put them into the side pouch of the bag. Nero looked over the bag as he felt the bed, only to see Dante squirming and ruining the freshly made bed.

"Ok, get off my bed." Nero snapped. Dante stopped moving and looked up at Nero. "Why? All I was doin' was getting' comfy."

"You were messing up my bed, now get off and go sit on the couch while I remake it." Nero growled as he grabbed his duffel and placed it on the floor. Dante scowled and snuggled more into the bed. "No."

Nero stood absolutely still and stared at Dante; he slowly flexed his demonic arm and clenched his teeth. Dante, a little unnerved at the display inched away a bit and bit his lip slightly. This was a little freaky, just watching the smaller male watch him, but not enough to get him to move. Nero's lip twitched. "You have three seconds to get off my bed."

Dante snorted. "Or what?"

"Or I'll throw you out." Nero said calmly. Dante licked his lips and sent him a challenging glare. "Oh really? You do"-

"One."

-"Come on kid, now you just being a bit"'-

"Two."

-"Seriously kid, I was just"-

"Three."

Dante slowly inched to the end of the bed and slid off, but not fast enough so that Nero couldn't catch him. The smaller male snarled and shot his Devil Bringer to grab Dante's shoulder. Said man yelped as Nero held him in the air for a moment before smiling cheekily and throwing, yes throwing, him out of his room, through the hallway and into the living room; where he landed in a heap on the floor. Nero placed his hands on his hips and let out a low growl.

"Now stay the fuck out of my room, and sit on the fucking couch until I am done you got that?"

"But…"

"Do. You. Fucking. Got. It?" Nero growled.

"Ok." Dante mumbled as he stood and rubbed his shoulder, which took most of the impact. "Good." Nero mumbled as he slammed the door. Dante sighed and sat on the couch as he was told.

'Damn, that kid gets really bitchy.' He thought, not daring repeat it outside of his head and stretched his legs out. Dante frowned at the floor and squirmed, he felt a little bit uncomfortable on the stupid couch of Nero's, it was too firm and unused. Like the two didn't even hang around there home a lot. He sighed louder, subtly trying to tell the kid to hurry up. He was about to yell at Nero to hurry up but the door clicked open. Dante watched as a small redhead walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned to Dante and smiled.

"Hello Dante, did you find Nero?" She asked as she took of her thin jacket and placed it on the coat rack. Dante nodded to the direction of Nero's bedroom. "Yeah, I brought Mr. Bitchy home." Kyrie giggled and wandered into the kitchen; she grabbed glass from the drying rack and filled it with water.

"He has been rather… annoyed lately. Anyways, I guess I should pay you for finding Nero for me, I wouldn't know what to do with out him." Kyrie said honestly and took a sip of her water. Dante took a breath and stood. "Its fine, I did it as a favor you got it? Don't tell anyone else, or else they won't pay me if I have to come here for another job." He mumbled. Kyrie nodded and smiled; she walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Dante's middle. The silveret slowly placed his arms around her and squeezed a bit before pushing her away gently.

Kyrie giggled. "You're like Nero when it comes to hugs." She said quietly. Dante raised a brow. "What, is the kid afraid of human touch or something?" He asked. Kyrie shook her head. "No he just… doesn't know what to do when people show him affection." She said quietly, hoping said silveret wouldn't hear. Dante's eyes widened.

"Yeah that's right, he grew up in an orphanage right?" Dante said slowly.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Kyrie tilted her head. Dante licked his lips.

"When I was sent to assassinate the old man, in my stalking I took a little tour around Fortuna and came across the orphanage he grew up in. The old women who owned it said something-or-other about missing a little rapscallion named Nero who used to stay there. Nice old bat if you asked me." Dante smirked as he scratched his chin.

"So, what do you got to eat in this joint? A day without food is bad for a guy." Dante smiled and headed off to the kitchen. Kyrie rolled her eyes and turned her head to Nero's door as it opened, he was lugging his duffel bag. He grunted as he walked over to the coffee table and dropped it down gently.

"Hey Kyrie, where were you?" Nero asked as he stood in front of her. Kyrie blushed. "I was out with Samuel." Nero rolled his eyes.

Samuel L. Armstrong, one of the captains in the new order, the less corrupt order. He was a little bit taller than Nero, with short blonde hair and green eyes, he also had a thin, chinstrap on his lower jaw. He had a nice, firm swimmers build and a triangular face with a strong chin. Kyrie had met him when she was out helping to repair the city, she had broken her ankle when tripping down the stairs and he was the first one to her. He picked her up bridle style and carried her all the way to the hospital across town, the rubble was still in the roads making it hard to drive.

Afterwards she had thanked him with coffee and they hit it off with out a hitch. He played it off as being there and that women should be treated like royalty. Kyrie instantly fell for him and asked if they could do something like this again, a bit bold but hey, what can you do? He said yes and they had become inseparable ever since. When she brought him to the apartment to meet Nero, he had taken it with a grain of salt and hugged the smaller male, this made Kyrie instantly fall for Samuel. He was kind enough to accept Nero for who he was, what he was and actually treated Nero like family. Samuel sometimes hefted Nero around, treating him like a little brother. Kyrie would always laugh because Nero would be a bit scared stiff when touched, coddled, and hugged. Samuel may have played the badass card, but he was a big softy inside. And that was what Kyrie needed in her life when Nero couldn't be there.

"I see." Nero was only sore about him because the big oaf had kept Kyrie out past midnight, with so much but a letter saying 'back later'. Nero freaked like a mother bear to a cub and scolded him until the sun rose.

"Nero, you can't always be mad when I go out late at night with Sam, he is a captain after all and can take care of me. Anyways, why are you packing? You just got home, leaving me to worry about you since you disappeared, and now I have to worry about you going somewhere else?" Kyrie placed her hands on her hips and frowned. Nero swallowed and scratched his arm.

"I…"

"He was coming to stay with me so that he could deal with his little 'problem'. Sorry sweet cheeks." Dante piped up as he walked in with a bowl of pasta. He flopped onto the couch and dug into his food.

Kyrie sighed. "What problem? Is it the one that makes him cranky?"

"I don't get cranky" Nero mumbled, receiving a swat from Kyrie. "Yes you do, I would say something else, but you know I don't swear."

"She means bitchy" Dante said around a mouthful of food. Nero glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I don't get 'bitchy' either." He snapped. "Then which one is it kid? Bitchy or cranky, you pick."

"I would say 'annoyed'" Kyrie smiled. Nero turned to her and scowled. "You're not helping."

"Whatever, just drop it. We'll just go with cranky." Dante said after he swallowed his food. Nero huffed and sat down on the other side of the couch, he crossed his legs and lent back on the couch. Kyrie smiled softly and sat in the armchair.

"Now tell me, what do you mean by 'problem'?" Kyrie asked. Dante licked his lips and placed the bowl on the coffee table.

"Well, you know all the little things Nero does? Like scratching himself and what have you."

"And oh, you mean like purring and snapping at me when I touch his stuff?" Kyrie asked, Dante nodded. "Yeah like that."

"I don't snap at you Kyrie." Nero piped up from the other end of the couch. Kyrie glared. "Yes you do, I was about to eat something of yours a while back and you snatched it out of my hands with a growl, you also bared your teeth at me like a dog would."

"Well… It was mine." Nero mumbled. Kyrie huffed and turned back to Dante. "Go on"

"Well anyways, to put it simply, it's his demon side's way of changing its form and attempting to bring in a mate. Once it feels that it's old enough to mature, it will go through 'puberty' and growing up. The ghostly, pale blue form behind Nero when he triggers, is it now. But when he goes through the motions, it will become more in tune with its human side and become one with him, not a separate being when he triggers. He will also emit a scent to all dominant males with in miles, which will attract them to him." Dante explained.

"But, why dominant males?" Kyrie asked.

Dante smirked and turned to Nero. "Yeah Nero, why is that?"

Nero blushed and scratched his nose. "Because…"

"Because why?" Dante's smirk got bigger. Nero growled. "Because I'm classified as a female now." He said grumpily as he hide his face him his arms. Kyrie tilted her head. "But you're a guy…"

"Not in demon standards. Demons are typically attracted to both genders, usually taking strength in place of looks. The stronger the dominant male, the more chances he has for potential mates. Females can also be dominant, but it's weird how they impregnate Submissives. Anyways, your little Nero here can be impregnated but can't impregnate. For the next few months, he will undergo a change where he will become a bit more demon, acting like one and adhering to the rules of demons. Which is as follows, the weaker will submit to the stronger, the weaker will do what the stronger please, mating and feeding are first priority, the stronger mate will protect the weaker mate, and young are to be taken care off and not harmed." Dante finished. Kyrie took it all in and nodded slowly.

"So, why does he need to go with you?" she wondered.

"Because he could kill you or the towns people if he snaps, his demon side will need to be tamed or finished maturing before he can deal with it himself. Demons are usually unruly when they first mature, and snappish. I once dealt with a smaller adolescent demon that tried to gauge my eyes out, it was a funny little thing when it wasn't being a punk all the time." Dante said.

"But I thought demons attacked everything?" Kyrie asked.

"No, only when young demons or mates are threatened or someone wandered to close to their territory. The demons that attacked here where summoned from the gate or made by that wacko doctor. Other demons aren't as vicious in killing humans, sometimes only killing them if food it scarce. Some demons take humans as a challenge or threats to mates, others just let humans past before going on with there lives, not all demons are evil, there more like animals and can be understood like them." Dante yawned. Kyrie nodded and grinned before look at Nero.

"Guess that makes you… one of the girls!" She giggled and held her sides. Nero growled and looked to Dante who was holding back his laughter.

'_I like this human, she's funny. We won't kill her_' Dante's demon side chuckled. Nero glared at them before standing. "Oh ha, ha. I'm heading off to bed." He said grumpily and walked to his room.

"Wait! Where am I suppose to sleep?" Dante asked as he stood up. Nero turned to him, hands on his hips and bared his teeth. "On the fuckin' couch."

"But… It's hard." Dante pouted. Kyrie smiled. "Come on Nero, let him sleep in your bed. I would let him sleep in mine, but I don't think Sam would like it. Plus you did leave me worried when you disappeared. Think of it as paying me back." Kyrie smirked a little bit before smiling. Nero narrowed his eyes and glared at both of them. "Fine. But you stay on your own goddamn side Dante." And he walked into his room and shut the door.

Dante pumped his fist before unclipping his leather jacket and handing it to Kyrie, who took it and placed it on the hook. He followed Nero to his room shut the door behind him. He turned to see Nero standing in a loose blank tank top and baby blue boxers, he drooled a bit. Nero scrunched up his nose as he felt the elder watching him. He stood straight up and handed the elder a black tank top. "Here, wear this and your boxers. I am not letting your gross chest hair touch me." Nero mumbled as he crawled into bed and snuggled into the warm sheets. Dante smirked and undid his zip up, his leather chaps and red jeans, he pulled on the tank top and shimmied out of the constricting pants, letting them fall to the ground with a 'clunk'. He crawled into the small, queen size bed and sighed as he cuddled into the sheet. It was a really comfy bed.

Nero growled when Dante brushed his arm against his stomach and pushed the elder away a bit before closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of content. Dane watched as he slowly fell asleep, he actually look quiet cute when he didn't have a scowl on his face. Dante waited a few more moments before confirming that Nero was asleep before inching over into the center of the bed. He slowly wrapped an arm around Nero's waist and pulled him to his chest. The smaller male nuzzled his chest before letting out a low purr, Dante smirked as he felt his own demon side stir and answer the purr. His was a deeper and lower than the smaller silveret, but it didn't matter, Nero's was still cuter.

Dante closed his eyes and started to fall asleep with a smug smile on his face. He would most likely get shot in his important bits, but he would deal with it in the morning. He tightened his grip on Nero and fell asleep.

**-_XXX-_**

_**Eh? How was that? **_

_**I hope that snuggling can make up for the time I spent away and not updating. I also hope that this was to your guy's satisfaction. If there's anything you may think I need help on then please, tell me and I will work on it. My style has changed a lot in the past years of my life and I am quite happy with it. Going from 1000-2000 words to 3000-4000 words, I feel like I did a good job on this. **_

_**Of quiz time kittens, what are the top twelve Gods and Goddesses of Greek mythology? First one to answer will get a month's supply of yaoi pics, dirty or not dirty and a tiger cub names Fontaine. Go minions, list them. **_

_**Ok, now I learned that I completely ignored the anonymous reviews so I'm sorry and will try to do it next time. You can all get mad at me, but no stabbing me, I don't approve of that nonsense. **_

_**Also what would you guys like more: cuddly, sweet and romantic or animal, hot, sexy for the mood of the story? I personally want cute and romantic because we don't have a lot of that and I think it would be a change to see Nero and Dante all sweet for each other. Plus Dante is a romantic (That's what I think) and Nero needs some more lovin' in his cruel, innocent little life. **_

_**Also who likes Kyrie's boyfriend? I hope you all did, I though that she would need someone strong, charming and a softy to lover her. She may have seemed a little oc, but that's because she was hanging out with he confident boyfriend Samuel. Such a good young man, strong and keeping Kyrie's innocence in tact. **_

_**Also the L in Sam's name stands for Lynch. Samuel Lynch Armstrong, does it flow well?**_

_**3,447 words minus the notes, I am getting good!**_

_**Is the pace of this story slow? Like could be faster, or is it just right? I wanted to start out slow but I'm wondering if I did alright. I actually planned for Dante and Nero to be at the shop by now but it wouldn't come to me, so I gave you all a cuddle scene. **_

_**Thank you everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it! If you see any spelling mistakes I will fix them, just point 'em out!**_


	6. Meeting The Boyfriend

_**Hello! And welcome to this new chapter!**_

_**So I watched the anime again today and it made me swoon. Dante is the biggest softy in the world, holy shit he was so cute and sweet in it, especially in episode 7, Wishes Come True. I couldn't help but fall in love with his voice actor all over again! He is so good at what he does. Though I have to say 'ew' when that fat demon call Dante delicious, and then looked at his bum, doesn't he know that only Nero can look at his bum? Or vice versa? Like god. **_

_**Anyways, this chapter came out a bit late because I am lazy and have things to do, like beat the entire first three games of Devil May Cry. I own all of them now too, hehehe. I only ever played DMC3 though, I am weary to play 1. I started 2 today, an hour before I finished this chapter. He is so serious, and Emo. His hair is kind of Emo, you have to admit it. **_

_**So, how is everyone? I hope you are all good and had a happy little week or so? **_

_**Also, the new look is quite sexy, I saw it after I played DMC2 and was like 'DAMN, you got sexier FF' and the rest is history. A sexy history. Damn, I am weird, don't mind me, I do this all the time. **_

_**I can't get enough of Breaking Benjamin at the moment, his music is so good. He is so… real. Not like those commercial bands and singers like B-fucking-B (He has to have gone made with power, he was raised in Canada (the most polite place in the world, Trust me I live there) and he insulted royalty! Who the fuck does that? JB does that. You all know who I am talking about right? **_

_**Song for this chapter is whatever the fuck you want it to be, but I'll put it as Sixteen Saltines by Jack White. **_

_**-XXX- **_

Nero let out a content sigh as he slowly woke up from his peaceful sleep; he opened his sky blue eyes and let out a big yawn. He, for some reason, was feeling very warm and very comfy. He moved his right arm to rub his eye, avoiding poking his eye out with his sharp talons. He wiggled his hips a bit and snuggled further down into the nice warm sheets of his bed, but something was wrapped around his waist, something muscular. His eyes snapped open as he looked down to see an arm, and not his arm. He immediately tensed and slowly craned his neck to look behind him; he was face to face with a mob of white hair. Nero swallowed as he felt hips move slightly against his rear. Suddenly he remembered everything from the past few days.

'Oh god what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?' Nero yelled in his head. Warning bells sounding as hot breath billowed on his neck, the hairs standing straight up. He gulped as he felt another arm curl under him and around his waist, and fingertips sliding just under the waist band of his boxers. He could also feel warm breathe on the back of his neck.

'_This doesn't seem like a _bad_ situation…_' His devil side whispered in his mind. Nero huffed in his head.

'The first time you talk to me louder than a mumble is when I am being molested?' Nero grumped.

'_Well this is that time, like a woman on her period; except instead of bleed out, you're become in tune with me and getting sexed up by hot, dominant males..._.' It purred, entertaining the idea of getting some lovin' from Dante. Nero rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow, a bit disgusted by his demon side for being such a horn-dog.

'Thank you, for being oh so blunt. How the hell am I going to get away from him?' He frowned.

'_Who says we have to get away from him? I mean, I'm perfectly fine with this, you're just being a stick in the mud.' _

'Fuck you too, maybe I should just shoot him.'

'_You left Blue Rose in the kitchen._' His devil side told him.

'Damn it. Damn it all to hell. What the fuck do I do?' Nero panicked. He could feel Dante's fingers slowly sliding a little bit more into his boxers, just enough to curl his hand around his hip.

'_If you're going to be a puss about, just remove his hand and slip out of the bed._' Nero had an 'ah ha' moment and slowly slid his hand to rest on Dante large hand. He lightly grasped it and slowly slid it out of his boxers and hip before placing it down behind him. He slid his hips forward a bit before letting a smug smirk grace onto his lips and slid a bit further on the bed, almost off. He let out a gasp as an arm shot out and pulled him back to a muscular chest. He almost squeaked, almost. Nero huffed aloud as he lied against Dante's muscular chest angrily, trying not to think of how Dante lost his shirt.

'Wait a sec, this is my bed.'

'_Yeah?_' His devil side said quietly.

'I should kick his ass out, since I own it.'

'_Go ahead then. I dare you to get an alpha angry first thing in the morning' _It snorted.

'Whatever, I feel daring.' Nero slowly turned around to face Dante, who was sleeping away in a peaceful slumber. He watched as Dante smacked his lips together slightly and sighed sleepily. He nuzzled his nose into Nero throat and hummed quietly. Nero almost felt bad for what he was going to do, almost. He slid his hand down to the middle of Dante's chest. Nero took a deep breath and pushed, hard. Dante fell to the floor with a thud and a groan. Nero smirked smugly and flopped back down onto his bed and crawled under the covers.

"Ow…" Dante mumbled as he rubbed his head and sat up. He looked over the bed to see Nero wrapped up in his bed like a burrito, with a little tuft of white hair showing at the opening. Dante scowled and got to his feet, he crossed his arms and stared down at Nero; who was peacefully slumbering away. He knew the smaller male had pushed him off the bed, he knew. Nero's little act of innocence and cuteness was seen through like a glass window, pretending to sleep. Dante yawned and kind of questioned what he was supposed to do now.

'_Push him off the bed and crawl back in'_ His devil side chimed.

'It is his bed; it would be an asshole move'

'_You are an asshole, now do it. Betas should know there place when a dominant alpha is around. He can share._' It growled. Dante rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face. He grabbed his pants, chaps and shirt off of the ground; he bundled them up and moved to the door.

'But he doesn't know about the rules. And this is his place, I'll just… I don't know… go get some coffee? Maybe that chick is up and made some already' Dante sighed and opened the door quietly. He looked back to the bed and glared at Nero, he huffed and closed the door quietly.

Dante made his way through the small hallway and into the living room. He blinked as he was met with a tall blonde lounging on the couch. The blonde blinked back and raised his blonde brows.

"Hi…" The blonde said uncertainly. He stood up from his spot on the couch and stuck a hand out. "My name is Samuel, you are?" He said, not seeming to care about a full grown man stumbling out of Nero's room in only his boxers.

"Uh, Dante." He shook the blonde's hand. Samuel smiled and placed his hands on his hips. "So what are you doing here? I've never seen you before, are you one of Nero's friends?"

"I guess you could say that." Dante said, rubbing the back of his neck. Samuel's face brightened, his face broke into a bigger smile and he let out a laugh.

"That's great! I was hoping that Nero had friends, he's such a loner all the time. Never really meeting new people! But anyways, how long are you staying?" Sam said excitedly looking up at Dante slightly. He was only a few inches shorter than the silveret.

"Uh, I'm taking him back with me today actually, right after he wakes up. He kicked me out of the bed." Dante grumped as he flopped onto the couch with his arms crossed. He grabbed the glass of water sitting on the table and took a sip.

"You were sleeping in his bed?" Sam said with a smirk. "Oh I get it, are you his boyfriend!" Sam eyes widened. Dante spat out the water he was drinking and started to cough. "That's so great! How long have you been seeing each other? Are you to in love?"

"No!" Dante coughed. "We are not seeing each other." He wiped the water off from around his mouth.

Sam's smile deflated. "Aw. Well I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Damn, now I feel like a jerk." Sam mumbled and lowered his gaze. Dante swallowed and scratched his chin. "It's alright, just don't let the kid know, he would die from all the blood rushing up to his face." Dante chuckled.

"Ok. So… are you hungry? I was just about to make something to eat for myself and Kyrie, but I can make you something too!" Samuel smiled and tilted his head. Dante nodded hesitantly. "Sure, where is the squirt?" He asked.

"Oh you mean Kyrie? She's just having a shower." Sam licked his lips. "Man I am hungry so, what are you up from? It's eleven, so I'll make burgers!" Sam bounded out of the room and into the kitchen. Dante winced as he heard a crash. "I'm ok!"

Dante rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face, he was still tired. He wondered if he could stay awake long enough to drive all the way back to Capulet City, maybe he would just give the kid the directions and let him drive. Though, the kid probably didn't even have a license. Dante smirked and stretched out on the couch, he was about to blab out a witty comment about Samuel cooking but the bathroom door opened. Dante looked over to see Kyrie walking out with a nice yellow sundress on and knee high baby blue socks. She smiled as she walked over to Dante.

"Good morning Dante. Where is Nero? Usually he 's up by now." Kyrie asked as she smoothed out her sundress. Dante shrugged. "Sleeping. I got kicked out of the bed. Literally."

Kyrie giggled. "Well he is quite the bed hog. Anyways, he'll be up when Sam starts cooking, even though he doesn't like to admit it, he really likes eating his cooking."

"I see" Dante yawned. "I thought he usually did the cooking around here? I mean no offense, but you don't seem to play the role of chef around here."

"You're right; I would burn the house down if I even tried!" Kyrie snickered behind her hand. "He always loves to make things, like food wise. Just don't tell him I sad anything, he already go t angry at Sam for calling him a house-wife."

"He had the balls to say that?" Dante scratched his chin. "No man wants to be called a house wife."

Kyrie shook her head and tilted her head. "So, I have a question for you Dante."

"Shoot." Dante yawned. Kyrie looked to the ground and locked her hands together. "When Nero goes to live with you, c-can I visit possibly?" She asked timidly.

Dante swallowed. To be honest, Kyrie was probably the sweetest girl he had ever met, aside from his mother. He didn't want her corrupted by the two harpies that dropped by, then he would have to deal with three harpies, not that he would ever say that aloud to either of them. Plus his place was more of a man cave, apposed to a women friendly environment, she would mostly likely hate it, but if she wanted to visit Nero, then he wouldn't object. But if she tried to do anything to his place, he would be chocked. He couldn't do anything to her, like kick her out or show her, her place; Nero would have his ass on a platter if he did that, and not a clean platter.

"I guess." Dante mumbled and let out a large sigh. "But if you say or do anything to my place, you can be assured that you will put it back the way it was."

Kyrie nodded furiously and her smile widened. She had read somewhere that devils were extremely territorial, and she guessed that the same applied to half devils. "I promise not to touch a thing!"

"Touch what?" Sam's voice boomed as he walked back into the room with three plates in his arms. He handed on to Kyrie, filled with her favorite dressings, and one to Dante. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just put in ketchup and mustard, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Dante licked his lips as he picked up a burger, giving Sam a thumps up. The blonde sat down on the opposite couch beside Kyrie and picked up his own burger. They ate in silence, each enjoying their meal. The burgers were really good, the beef was cook perfectly, and had a hint of some spice; Italian or maybe basil. The lettuce and tomato were fresh, making it a flavor orgy in Dante's mouth, or so he'd like to think. The silveret's eyes landed on the door and the end of the hallway, a loud bump giving a tall tell sign that Nero was awake. Dante stuffed the last of his burger into his mouth and stood to place the dish on the counter. The door opened seconds later with a disgruntled Nero standing in the middle of the frame, human hand rubbing his face cutely. He was fully dressed in his usual clothes, but he was missing his trench coat, his Devil bringer rapped up in a black bandage with his fingerless gloves on.

"Good morning Nero!" Nero paled. Sam stood, striding across the distance between the two and crushing Nero in a bear hug. The smaller silveret gasped as he was lifted off the grown and hugged forcefully. Nero gasped and pushed at Samuel's shoulders, trying to get away. "L-let me go, you big oaf." Nero snapped breathlessly. Dante was momentarily surprised that the kid knew the word oaf, but that was his asshole side voicing its opinions.

"Bout time you woke up, we gotta hit the road soon." Dante spoke as he pulled on his mid arm shirt, zipping and buckling it up. Nero looked over Sam's shoulder and looked Dante up and down, while the other was looking away of course. The blond put him down and ruffled his shaggy locks.

"Why? It's only… what 11?"

"Its 12 Nero, you slept a while." Sam face brightened but then he deflated. "How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked with a pout on his face.

"Uh, I honestly have no clue Samuel" Nero scratched his stomach.

"4 months at the least." Dante piped up. Nero shrugged to Sam and looked at Dante, who was zipping up his fly. Nero blushed crimson and looked away. Sam's pout got deeper. "I can come visit right, or you can come here… Wait… why are you leaving?"

"Because he has a problem that needs to be taken care of" Kyrie spoke, standing beside Dante. She smiled and walked over to Sam, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "But we can go visit, Dante said it was alright."

"Okay." Sam said softly, he would miss Nero. He was like a baby brother that he never had; well he was an only child. Dante shifted his weight, a lazy look on his face. "Yeah, but remember what I said Kyrie. Anyways, grab your crap kid and lets get a move on, time is money. Literally Lady will kick my ass if I'm not back soon." He said as he grabbed his keys and coat.

"Who's lady?" Nero asked as he went to grab his bag. "My… I guess you could call her my money grubbing leech. I can't really even recall why I'm in debt to her…" Dante mumbled grumpily as he pulled his boots on. Nero came back with his bag hanging from his shoulder. Nero pushed his lips to the side of his face. "Why do you pay her if you don't even remember why you're in debt?"

"Because getting shot twice every time she comes over is enough for me, believe it or not, but being shot hurts like a bitch." Dante's eye twitched. Sam around to face Dante, a look of amaze on his face. "You can survive getting shot?!"

"Yeah, comes with the hold half demon package." Dante shrugged. "Nero, even though he doesn't have as much demon blood as me, can survive a few bullets too." Sam's eyes widened. "That is so cool." He whispered.

"Yeah, whatever. So I guess we gotta go." Nero said softly, Kyrie smiled sadly and hugged him, along with Sam who picked both of them up in a bear hug. Sam swinging them a bit before setting them down and frowning. Kyrie placed a hand on Sam's shoulder while Nero walked over to Dante.

"I'll see you around, don't touch myself." Nero said rubbing his nose, trying to play it cool. Sam gave him a salute and winked at Dante, who made a face. Dante placed a hand on Nero's back and led him out of the apartment. "Bye Nero!" Kyrie and Sam yelled.

Nero nodded to them before the door closed. He let out a sigh and looked to the ground. Dante looked over his shoulder and took a deep breath, he was getting to soft. "Look kid, they're welcome to come and stay for a few days, hell you can even use the phone to talk with them when you miss them."

Nero looked up at Dante and tilted his head. "Really?"

Dante looked away. "Yeah, of course" Nero smiled brightly. "Ok, thanks Dante"

The older male waved his hand and scoffed, trying to play the cool card. "It's nothing." The kid would be the death of him. He led him down the stairs and into the parking garage where he had Kyrie take car of his precious, beautiful car. An old 1967 cherry red convertible, complete with a ragtop. Dante pulled his keys out of his pocket; he unlocked the car and hopped in, telling Nero to throw his bag in the back; which he did gently. Nero opened the passenger door and sat down carefully, as if afraid to break the beautiful car. "Nice car."

"Thanks, gift from this rich chick I save a long time a go, she hated the color and model so she handed me the keys and told me to take it, along with a nice sum of money." Dante ranted a bit. "I think my hot looks helped too." He winked. The smaller silveret rolled his eyes and strapped himself in just as Dante started the car and pealed out of the parking spot. Dante smirked and drove on the main road, smugly happy that he had his baby back. "Feels good to be behind the wheel again, man have I missed my Betty."

Nero looked at him and made a face. "You named your car?" Dante looked over to him before turning his view back to the road. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? She's my babe." Dante rubbed the dashboard with a smile on his face. Nero raised his brows and looked away. "Okay…" Nero yawned, still not fully awake, even after the heartfelt moment between him, Kyrie and Sam.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, my place is still about an hour or two drive away from here." Dante spoke, snapping Nero out of his thoughts.

"Fine." Nero yawned as he slouched in his seat a bit before propping his demon arm up on the arm rest of he door and leaning against it. He felt his eye lids slowly close as he drifted off to sleep. Dante looked over to see the younger male falling asleep; a smile reached his face as he watched the kid sleep. Well he wasn't really a kid anymore. Being his age made him a young adult compared to Dante, wow didn't that make Dante feel old.

'_We are not old, we are more experienced. Just think, we have time to teach him all the things he could ever want to know._' Dante devil side purred.

'I was wondering when you were going to surface.' He thought.

'_We'll I couldn't distract you from your public could I? They might have started up an entire conversation based on what I say. That and I was admiring our beau._' It continued.

Dante rolled his eyes. "I swear, you've got it hard on the kid.'

'_That would make you hard on him too, whatever I want and vice versa, my human side.' _It chuckled deeply.

'Shut up so I can drive, I don't need to bust up my car again because you distracted me' Dante scolded.

'_Whatever'_ His devil side mumbled before becoming quiet.

-XXX-

Nero grumbled as he was shaken awake by Dante, his Devil Bringer clawing at the leather of the seat. He turned away from the prodding hand. "Come on kid, we're here." Dante huffed. Nero mumbled something incoherent before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Dante opened the door and gestured for him to get out of the car. Nero stood, wobbling a bit, and made a move to grab his bag, but Dante picked it up and closed the door. Nero turned to Dante and was about to chew him out but a yawn came instead. "Come on kid, and get a move on. Its cold and I could use a nice, warm shower." Dante said as he walked up the steps and opened the door. Nero followed close behind, rubbing his eyes and bumping into Dante's back when he closed the door. The larger male guided him away from the door before closing it and placing Nero's bag on the floor. Nero blinked and smacked his lips together.

"Dante, it is about time you got back. I had to deal with Lady in you absence, and you know how much I hate that infuriating women… Who's this?"

_**-XXX-**_

_**There is that good enough for you? I am so tired, it is 5:03 AM here in Canada, and the sun is just peaking over the horizons. I need sleep. And to my winners, happy birthday –Give pictures and tiger cubs- enjoy, I'm going to sleep. **_

_**Please point out any mistakes and they will be taken care of when I wake, around 12ish. This was a bitch to pull out. Also tell me if it was rushed, I just wanted to get this out of the way. I plan on adding more later, when I am able to think properly. Also is Nero too OC? Same with Dante? All I have to do with Kyrie is make her sweet and charming. **_

_**Everyone should listen to Tale as Old as Time from Beauty & the beast, more beautiful song ever, I cried. I shit you not, I cry when ever I hear that song. It just gets me that kids don't care about Disney like they used too. I am only 16 and have come across kids younger and older than me who don't know morals and are just dumbfucks. **_

_**Night All. **_


	7. Large Territory

_**Well. Hey guys, it's been a while eh? I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. For starters, my little laptop (Genivive) has been moody and not working for me, so this took a lot long, I've been trying to get her to work, and its only been the last little bit that she has been working. That and the fact that I have another DMC fic in my head. A sad one. But on another note. This has been written for you. It may be a tad bit shorter than usual, but it's only because I'm trying to dish out chapters fast for you guys. **_

_**So… A while a go, I got a friend to draw Mezua and Azeral for me and she just finished, so if you'd like to see it go here:- art/Mezua-and-Azeral -333298799 -She is a very good friend of mine in real life, she is such a good artist! I absolutely love her! I also got a hair cut and dyed my hair. It's now short with bangs (I used to have 1 foot long bangs and short hair in the back. I miss it… But I have to go redo the color because it's fading. **_

_**So here's your chapter, I bet you were starting to get a bit pissy with me, what with the lack of updating. But as I said, I need someone to yell at me or else I'll be like 'Meh, they can wait a bit more'. If not then I won't feel guilty and not update. The song of this chapter is Lock and Load by TS.**_

_**PS. Do we want Vergil to be interested as well? Well too bad, because he is. **_

_**Short chapter is short, because I will be writing more over the next while. I did this chapter to satisfy you all for a day until the next chapter comes out. Please don't kill me!**_

-XXX-

Dante smiled as he waved over to his brother. "Hey, Verg! How have you been? I haven't seen you since, psh, April." Vergil gave him an unimpressed look and tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. At this moment, Nero felt a bit awkward in this situation, mainly because he wasn't good with introductions. He almost felt a slight need to just stay hidden behind Dante's back. But quickly beat the thought away when his devil-side commented on it, telling him not to be a puss. So he decided to take in the décor of the… office? The living area looked more like a reception than a living room.

Red leather couches sat under the stair case, which probably lead up to the bedrooms and bathroom, with a coffee table and mini-fridge. On the other side of the room, were various musical instruments and a jukebox, one that looked worse for wear. Along with those instruments, was another red leather couch with a coffee table that held an old television. And last but not least, on the far back wall, was a mahogany wood desk with wooden chair behind it. Behind the desk, was a large wall filled with weapons, guns, swords, gauntlets and greaves, a tripartite _nunchaku_and a purple guitar.

One that caught Nero's interest though, was a purple and blue guitar. After a bit of staring at the weapon, his attention was pulled to the two brothers.

"You, know damn well where I have been Dante. Or maybe you weren't listening when I told you a couple months ago. Everyone knows you have the attention span of a nat." Vergil sneered as he descended down the stairs and walked over to his brother. Dante huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I pay attention! I just… momentarily… forget after a while." Dante mumbled.

Vergil shook his head and tried to peer behind his younger brother's back. "And who is this?" He asked as he watched Dante sidestep and push Nero, who was acting a bit shy, in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. At this position, Nero could get a good look at the other silveret.

He, Vergil, had to have been maybe more than a couple of inches taller than Nero, but that still made both brothers taller than him by at least 3" inches. Vergil looked almost the exact same as Dante, except that his eyes were slightly darker and his hair was slicked back. Nero almost snorted at the classy attire Vergil was wearing; light and dark blue horizontally stripped button down shirt, with a dark blue suit vest and black tie, form fitting black pants and shiny black shoes. He looked, surprisingly, formal. He looked like he was one of those who would enjoy reading a book with a cup of tea.

"This is Nero. Our new partner until his, you know, is over." Dante smiled toothily and patted Nero's shoulders. Vergil smirked and stuck out his arm, indicating Nero to shake it. "Well, that's unfortunate. But it'll pass soon enough. I am Vergil, the more knowledgeable sibling…"

The smaller silveret tentatively grabbed Vergil's hand and shook it. Vergil's eyes flickered up to Dante's for a moment before letting go of Nero's hand and stepping back. "Now that introductions are over, I need to take my leave for the time being. I will be seeing you both later." And with that, Vergil turned and walked to the door near the desk. Nero blinked and turned to Dante, who had relocated to said desk. He fidgeted for a moment, wonder what he was to do. He kind of felt hesitant to do anything in this new location. He scratched his shoulder, careful to not disrupt the wrappings.

"You know, I thought I said that you can make yourself at home…" Dante spoke from the other side of the room. Nero frowned. "No… I'm sure you didn't."

"Well, I'm saying it now then. You don't have to act like a scared little rabbit surrounded by wolves." Dante snorted and kicked his feet up onto the desk. Nero's frown got deeper as he gave Dante a look and wandered over to the couches. They looked surprisingly comfortable. He carefully sat down and lent back on the couch. It was as comfy as it looked, but it kind of sucked him in as he sunk into the cushions. Nero turned his gaze to his arm for a moment.

'_I'm surprised that he has such a large territory_.' Nero's devil side piped up.

'It's not that big.'

'_Oh it is, this entire city is Dante's and his brothers. That's why we feel a little insecure, is because this is unknown territory._' His devil side informed and remained silent. Nero raised his brow and looked up to the hanging clock above the desk. 2:23. He kind of wanted to wander around the office and see more than just the main lobby (Living room?) but he would wait until later to go check the place out. For now, he would just sit and relax, getting familiar with the space. Nero looked back down at Dante to see him reading a magazine. The smaller silveret huffed silently and shifted in his seat.

"Hey Dante…" The older male lifted his head and looked in his direction. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I go get a drink?" Nero asked. Dante blinked and returned to his magazine, but not before pointing to the door near him. "Yeah, go get yourself something to drink. My place is your place."

"Kay. And I'm not a kid. I'm only a couple of years younger than you." Nero pointed out as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the door and looked around. It was a descent sized kitchen, black marble counters, white tiled floor, shiny metal appliances. Nero crept in slowly and shut the door quietly, he licked his lips as he headed to the stainless steal fridge, opening it and taking inventory of its items: Cola, generic beer, milk, a few other alcoholic drinks, vegetables, fruit, meats, pizza boxes and juice.

Nero grabbed a can of cola and closed the fridge door, before turning around a spotting Vergil sitting at the island bar; reading a book. Vergil looked up from his book and nodded to Nero. "Hello Nero."

"Hi." Nero said, a tad bit awkwardly. He looked over the book Vergil was reading and gestured with his head. "I've read that book. It's a nice read."

If you listened closely, you could hear the proverbial sound of a record player screeching to a halt. Vergil's eyes widened as he looked to Nero. "You've read this wonderful piece of work?" He asked, dumbstruck. Nero nodded. "Yes, though I couldn't read it all in one sitting. It's a very nice piece of literature. When I was not on patrol in Fortuna, I would often go to the library and read whatever was up for grabs."

Vergil's jaw dropped. Never had his idiot of a brother brought home someone so… intellectual. Hell, ever since he broke out of the Underworld, he had been surrounded by idiots. It didn't help that he lived in this sleazy city with his brother. Whoever could comprehend Gulag Archipelago by Alexander Solzhenitsyn was very smart indeed. So, Vergil tried his hand at flirting.

"Well, I have converted an extra room upstairs into a library, incase you'd like to read something. You're welcome there anytime." Vergil smirked. Nero simply nodded and gave a small smile. "Sure, I'll be sure to check it out." And with that, Nero exited the kitchen. Vergil gave a cocky smile and lent back in his chair a bit.

He may not be a juvenile as his younger brother, but he did know when he 'scored'.

"Jackpot."

_**-XXX-**_

_**Vote time!**_

_**Dante X Nero**_

_**Dante X Vergil X Nero**_

_**Choose wisely. I am leaning towards Dante Vergil Nero. And no, Vergil will not bottom for either. Dante and Vergil are dominant. **_


	8. Sexy Fight

_**Sorry this took a bit guys, for one, I have come down with Strep Throat, and for two my fucking computer deleted this chapter. I was so pissed off that I was turned off from writing this. But after a couple of days, I persevered and wrote the entire thing over again. But sadly, it will not be like the chapter that I first wrote, the one that kicked ass and was fabulous. But hell, I tore my computer apart looking for the old chapter. **_

_**On another note, I took a look at the polls and a lot of you seem to like DxNxV. And just to clarify, there will be no incest. Dante and Vergil will not kiss, hug, fuck, or even bathe… well all three might bathe together, but that's not the point. I am a strict, no incest person, not that it's bad or anything, I just don't like it in my fics unless is fits. That rhymed, anyways, Nero is the only one bottoming if DxNxV wins, since I am a prude. **_

_**Also, I am in need of a smart Beta that can help me with this shit, since I have horrible grammar and what not. So anyone up for being the one to get me off my ass and writing? Probably not, I wouldn't beta for myself either guy. **_

_**Lets start the chapter and see if I can get my train of thought back: D **_

_**And by the way, the music for DmC is fabulous, I believe its dubstep (Which I hate…) but I love it for DmC, I have it in my DMC playlist on my phone. Getting excited for the demo on Nov. 20-21 guys!**_

_**Song of this fic it Nevan Battle. I hate that bitch so much, fucking Nevan was so fucking hard to beat for me…**_

-XXX-

Earlier thoughts put aside, Nero actually got comfortable in DMC. The past week had been better than anticipated, Dante and Vergil had made the stay nice and relaxing for him. But the one thing that bugged him, was when they left him in the office when they went hunting, saying some shit about Nero needing to get settled in the small office. But the week flew by, and as Dante said, it appeared that he walked around as it he owned the place.

This was a lot nicer than his earlier apprehension; he hated feeling a bit unnerved and slightly less masculine. But Vergil told him that it was all part and parcel to his maturing. It sucked dick, but this would only last a little while longer right?

Anyways, it turned out that Nero didn't have to sleep on the couch, since Trish had called and stated that she would be staying with Lady (whoever that was) for a few weeks and had graciously said that Nero could use her bed. And her bed was surprisingly soft and luscious. The covers where nice and fluffy (having been made out of rabbit fur), and the pillows where feather-downs. He was in heaven in that room.

Another thing that the young silveret had gotten used to was the visits from Patty. She was a small blonde with sky blue eyes, and a rather loud personality. And loud voice. He had met her when she stomped in with he pink heels and gave Dante an earful about something or other. After she yelled at him for what seemed like hours, she turned towards him and scowled. She then gave Dante an earful about him never telling her that he had a guest living at DMC with them, and then came and introduced herself to Nero. This all happened in ten minutes surprisingly.

Nero sighed as he placed down the book he was reading. He had taken up Vergil's offer to check out the mini library, and found it to be up to date with a lot of great fiction and non-fiction novellas. Vergil had even been nice enough to explain certain books to him and tell him if he found them to be exceptional and 'positively divine' and Vergil stated.

Nero lifted up his glass of orange juice and took a sip. He was incredibly bored. DMC was nice and all, but without the brothers here to entertain him he was bored, almost to tears. The last time he was left alone, he had wandered around the city, taking in all the shops, houses, apartments, hell even the two parks they had in the middle of the city. Of course though, he would wrap his arm and but his hand into the glove, to make sure no one would freak out. He dragged a hand down his face and got to his feet. They had to return sometime soon.

He considered taking a nap, since they would probably be taking forever to get back. So, Nero went up stairs and grabbed the comfy ass blanket and then trudged back down the stairs and flopped on the couch. He let out another sigh as he cuddled into the blanket and turned over to the back of the couch.

'You're really whiny, you know that?' His devil side comments out of the blue. Nero rolled his eyes.

"Its hormone imbalance…" Nero mumbles aloud and picks up his drink from the coffee table.

'Well anyways, I have something to say and you are going to listen to me.'

"Do I have a choice?" Nero groaned and took a sip of his drink.

'No' His devil side scoffs. 'So anyways, I feel that you should mate with Dante and slash or Vergil.' It said nonchalantly. Nero spat out his drink, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" He yelled, horrified at such comment. "WHY?"

'Well, they have a good plot of territory and a nice nest. They can protect us, feed us, bathe us' Nero blushed slightly at that. 'And they can also give us a nice time. Just imagine, toned abs, slim, well built, and I bet they aren't bad down there either. Mhm, I'd love to get me a piece of that.' It purred, images popping up in Nero's head. He blushed bright crimson and tried to will away his devil side's perverted thoughts.

He sputtered, trying to find something to say to that. 'They also, can provide us with gifts and items, which is what the male demons do when courting the female. Which you are.' The silveret swallowed and turned to glare at the floor. "This sucks dick. Why can't I be he man of the relationship!?" He growled, kicking the coffee table over. He swore he could feel his devil side shrug, staying silent for a moment

'Maybe it's because you're too much of an emotional person? I mean, you cried buckets when Kyrie was taken again by that burly bug geek.' His devil side commented. Nero scoffed and flopped back against the couch. "That just means I care."

'Anyways, as I was saying, I've seen the way they look at you and I have a pretty big feeling that they may start courting you.' It paused. 'I mean, the older brother was laying down the flirts like no ones business. Even if it was a sad attempt, it was still flirting.'

"Ugh." Nero grunted. "I need to go out and do something." He ran a hand down his face and sighed again. "Really, all this talk of mating and maturing shit is getting to me."

Nero stood again and walked over to Dante's desk; he pulled off one of the yellow sticky notes and grabbed a red pen. Once done writing his note he turned and grabbed his denim jacket and boot. He slipped them on and headed out the door, but not before locking it with the key Vergil gave him.

-XXX-

"Ah, nothing like taking out a nest of Scarecrows to brighten up the day." Dante smiled as he walked with his hands behind his head. He turned to his older brother and blew a stray piece of hair out of his face. "Say Vergil, how long do you think we should give the kid before we take him out hunting? I mean he has to of settled down by now."

Vergil looked over to him. "Well, I was going to wait until he asked and then start to give him missions."

"I see. Well, I think we should take him on the mission tomorrow, from what I remember this guy said that some weird shit was going down at the east side of town." Dante said. Vergil nodded and looked ahead for a moment. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vergil sighed. "Maybe if you listened you would be able to hear."

Dante pouted but stayed silent. In the distance he could hear the clanging of metal on metal, and various growls and grunts. With a tilt of the head, he turned to Vergil and raised a brow. "Maybe some kids are sword fighting?" He supplied. The older silveret gave him a blank stare before walking faster. Dante jogged up to him. They walked at a fast pace until they came to a densely treed area. Dante looked around until his gaze landed on a large forest green devil.

If asked what it resembled, Dante would have told you it looked like a large, green lion. Its fur was made out of grass and its mane was made out of leaves and vines. Its eyes glowed a bright lime green, pupil slit just like a cats. On his forehead, were two long horns that wrapped under his ears and ended under its jaw. Its tail was long and thick, dragging along the ground as it hunched down and stalked whatever it was stalking. Dante watched as it slowly climbed up a tree and lied down along a branch. It licked its lips as watched something from above.

Dante turned his gaze, only to have his eyes widen. There, stood Nero, Red Queen in hand and a snarl on his face. "That's… Nero" Dante said quietly, as if to not draw the attention of the devil. Vergil nodded, his interest peeked. He had never seen the small silveret fight, and this was the perfect chance to watch.

Both of them watched as Nero lifted up Blue Rose and shot the tree which held the lion. With a hiss, the bullet grazed the lions shoulder. It let out a roar and jumped down from the tree, the ground shaking from the impact. The lion snarled and leapt for the silveret. Nero dodged and brought his sword down on to its back. The sword bounced of with a clang, making Nero growl and back flip out of range when large claws swiped at him. He slashed at the devil again, aiming for its legs. Only to have his blade blocked with the large whip-like tail. Nero's lips curled back into a snarl as he slammed Red Queen down again and again, only to have the devil parry it.

The devil let out a roar as it jumped away and flashed its teeth. It circled Nero for a moment, the silveret circling it also, before lashing out its tail, like a whip. Nero grabbed it with his devil bringer and yanked it back, making the devil go flying, it let out a soft roar as it fixed its position mid air and landed on a tree a few yards away. It used its momentum of hitting the tree to spring back off the bark and fly towards near, claws out stretched and fangs ready to tear into Nero.

Nero leapt out of the way a second to late, ending up with a long, deep gauge on the skin of his right shoulder. The material of his jacket ripped open to reveal blue scaled skin and a patch of armored skin. The smaller demon hunter hissed, he jumped farther away from the devil and assessed the damage, nothing too life threatening. He looked back to the lion-like devil to see it grinning almost sadistically, black gums holding yellowish teeth glared at him. The devil licked its lips as it stalked forward slowly, soon its walk turned into a run and then a sprint. It ran at Nero with a roar, challenging Nero to run also.

Nero glared as it ran at the devil, Red Queen posed at the ready, It dragged along the forest floor as Nero ran. As soon as the silveret was close enough, he slashed his sword at the devils chest. With the speed that they were going, the sword went deep into the devils chest, the slash stretched up from the bottom of its chest to the top of its neck. But even with the critical wound on its chest, the lion let out a roar of furry and bit into Nero's shoulder. They fell to the forest floor, the lion still had its teeth embedded in the half devil's shoulder. Nero barred his teeth and slammed his Devil Bringer into its face, making it tear its teeth out as it landed on its back. The silveret hastily got to his feet and stomped a foot on its neck, stopping it from moving. Nero gripped Red Queen and stabbed the blade into the devils throat.

As he pulled out the blade, the devil made a soft roar as blood bubbled out of the wound. With a snort, Nero whipped his blade back making all the blood on it go flying to the grass. He watched as the devil's body broke down into clumps of dirt and leaves. He sighed and ran his Devil Bringer though his hair.

"I need to find another devil…" He mumbled as he walked off in a random direction.

A couple of yards away stood Vergil and Dante. The two watched as Nero walked off, not in the direction of Devil May Cry. Vergil turned to Dante just as the younger silveret turned to him. For one thing, even though Nero didn't make a lot of movement in the fight, it had been some what hot. And for another, this told the two half devils that he was ready to go on missions. And on a last note.

"Dibbs!"

-XXX-

_**Good god, that took a bit eh? Better then two months…**_

_**Anyways, please review and I may write another chapter in a couple of days. Tell me if the fight scene sucked dick, I know it did. And do you guys think everything is moving a bit slow? **_

_**Also, tell me your opinions on DmC, I'm going to get it in January. **_


	9. Not The Couch

_**Hello my Darlings, how has everyone been? **_

_**I know…. It's been almost a month since I updated and said anything to any of you. But I want you to know, that I treasure the reviews, follows and favorites from you all. It's very nice to have some encouragement on me. Its funny, this time last year, I wrote horrible fics, my grammar sucked so much dick, that it had trouble swallowing for a week, and I couldn't get more than 1000-2000 words out of me, and then DMC came along, and just gave me a thirst to change my writing. **_

_**I am also glad some of you haven't given up on this fic. **_

_**But I digress. **_

_**But anyways, ya'll should go read my Rise of the Guardians fic! I wrote it today. :D**_

_**Ok, I am done. ON TO HAPPY TIMES :D**_

_**Remember to vote on the pairing! It's still up and running, well, until the next chapter is uploaded. **_

_**-XXX- **_

Nero growled as he strut past the last standing Scarecrow. It trembled as he swung his sword and cut it in half, all he seams ripping simultaneously as the Scarecrows body fell to the floor.

It had to have been an hour since he last killed a challenge (I.E the lion, foresty, thing.) And he was starting to want to just turn to pyromania and burn down the fucking forest. All that was here was a couple of scarecrows, maybe a few plant demons, and a bunch of nothing. All he wanted was to just release some steam and go about killing demons, that's all. He didn't want a fucking extravagant fight with some head honcho, no. Just, one, measly demon that could hold up for longer than ten minutes. But no, it was all shit, shit and more shit. Who the fuck trained these demons anyways? Hell, how did they survive this long? There were like a bunch of bunnies, stupid bunnies.

Another thing that bothered him was that he knew he was being stalked. He had seen the two other hunters following him, he had heard them also. As much as they would like to say, they walked like bloody elephants in a field of bubble wrap. That and his demons side wouldn't stop complaining about taking his boredom turned anger out _another_ way. Which he immediately refused to do. Good thing the two hunters left a while ago.

With a grumpy huff, Nero placed Red Queen on his back and started to stomp back to the city.

-XXX-

"Man oh man, this is the best plan yet!" Dante smirked, rubbing his hands together. Vergil raised a brow and walked over to his brother. "Isn't there still Trish's bed?"

"No. I locked the door. Plus, you know that Nero would never sleep in Trish's bed, even if she said he could. I remember him saying something about respecting a woman's space or something. This is all fine and dandy with me, because I called dibs first. So he gets to sleep in my room with me. That and I believe Trish and Lady are coming home tomorrow. And Patty left to go on a trip to the Bahamas with her friends."

"I still think that that is ridiculous, childish if you ask me." Vergil crossed his arms.

Dante rolled his eyes and turned to the other white haired male. "Whatever. Like I give a shit, we can alternate. I get him three days and you get him for one."

Vergil glared and jammed the hilt of his katana into Dante's stomach. "Everyday we will alternate, or else I will throw you in an acid bath." Dante grunted to that and stood up, rubbing his stomach.

"Fine, fine, see if I care. I bet he will like that I cuddle him better and will want to sleep with me more than you." Dante grumbled and kicked a piece of the couch.

"At least I will give him space and not smother him to death." Vergil shot back.

And thus, the bickering began. The two kept it up until Nero walked through the door and his mouth dropped. There, cut in half was both of the couches; the red leather was cut cleanly and perfectly, tells Nero that one of the dumbshits in front of him sliced it up. Nero really liked those couches too, they were nice and comfy. Vergil and Dante had yet to notice him, hell; the two were too absorbed in fighting that they didn't notice Nero stalking up behind them and using the flat edge of his sword to plow both of them into the ground. Once on the ground, the two brothers tried to roll over but only got so far as their back before a sword was at one throat and foot at the other. Dante smiled sheepishly before raising his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Hey Nero, didn't notice you came in."

"Yes, it is so nice to see you Nero." Vergil piped up.

"Cut the fucking chit chat, what the fuck happened to the fucking couch?" Nero growled, pressing his foot down on Dante's throat. Vergil looked over to Dante and spoke. "Dante did it, that's all I am going to say. So since this is cleared up, I should really go and clean my sword." Vergil said as he edged away from Red Queen. Once out of range, he hauled ass up stairs and into his room. Hell was literally hell for him, and he wasn't going to go near another angered submissive ever again.

Nero watched as he ran away and turned his attention back to Dante. "Are you aware, that I slept on that couch?" he said calmly. Dante nodded and opened his mouth to speak but got a boot pressed down on his throat. "Shut up."

"Because of what ever the fuck you did, I have no where to fucking sleep." Nero snarled, face contorted in anger.

"Y-you could sleep with me, I have a nice big bed." Dante said, trying to get the words out of his mouth as the boot pressed farther down. Nero eyed Dante suspiciously. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Dante shook his head.

"No, I honestly was toying around with Force edge, when the sword flew out of my hands and sliced the couch in half!" Nero rolled his eyes. "What about the other couch?"

"Well, when I pulled it out of the ground it swing over my head and sliced the other couch too." Dante supplied, Nero pressed down a little harder before stepping off of the elder silveret and placing it on the weapon wall. He turned back to Dante and glared.

"Fine, fine stay with that alibi. But I will tell you two things, you asshole. One, I am not sleeping with you, who knows how long it's been since you washed your fucking sheets. And two, you get to fucking cook dinner. And it better not be pizza, or else you will be missing your balls in the morning." And with that, Nero left the room and entered the kitchen, the door slamming harshly. Dante winced and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Holy fuck, I thought I was gonna lose my balls then…" Dante got up from his place on the floor and rubbed the back of his neck; he looked to the pieces of broken couch and sighed. "May as well clean this up before Nero decided to chop my nuts off sooner."

-XXX-

Nero grumbled around the sandwich he had made, his anger ebbing away with each bite. It was a damn good sandwich too, ham, lettuce, tomato, mustard, and whole grain bread. Maybe this sandwich was the answer to his anger problems… Nah.

It had been half an hour since he had blown up at Dante and in that time, he had heard Dante picking up the broken pieces of couch. That satisfied Nero by the tinniest bit, but he was still angry. He thought about going back out and slaying more demons (It seemed to be a good anger/stress reliever) but he was far too lazy to go out at this time of night. So he opted to just go up to Dante's room, kick him out of the room and watch his TV.

Yes, he had learned that Dante had a TV in his room; he also had a nice bed that could fit four people. Not that he ever went in his room, he just stumbled upon it when he was wandering around the house and Dante left to shower. God, he wanted to sleep in that bed, but refrained since Dante would come back and smell that Nero had been in his room.

'_You know what I found funny?_' His demon side said suddenly.

'What?'

'_That you don't appose sleeping with him, just his sheets._'

'Well, it's true. I have no clue what women he has had in that bed, or how long it's been since he washed those sheets.' Nero felt a bit of anger bubble up. His demon side growled.

'_That will change, he won't have another female in his bed again, or else we will rip them to shreds. Also you will go sleep in his bed tonight.'_

'What! Why?' Nero yelled in his mind.

'_Because, you need to rub your scent on him. To make sure no other female attempts to get him. Its common knowledge…_'

Nero rolled his eyes. 'Well, excuse me for not knowing.'

'_Now, when you both get ready for bed, you will need to get in the bed first_.'

'Why?'

'_So you can claim it_.'

'Why do I need to claim it?'

'_So if another female goes in there, they will feel the aggression in the air and back away._'

'You really don't trust Dante, do you?'

'_I kind of do, but it's about letting them know. That and if he allows you in the bed first, it means that he is swallowing his pride for you. Which is step one of demon courting_.'

'What ever. Let me go yell at Dante to make dinner, if he can.' Nero thought as he finished his sandwich and walked to the door. The sandwich only filled him up so much, so he was still hungry and wanting dinner to be made now. He opened the door and looked over to see Dante sitting at his desk, as if waiting for Nero to get out of the kitchen/dinning room.

"Hey Dante." Nero said in monotone. Dante's head snapped up and he looked to Nero. "Yeah?"

"Go make dinner." Nero said as he walked over to the stairs. "Also, I'm going to watch TV in your room." He said as he walked up the stairs, leaving Dante sitting there. 'Doesn't even tell me what he wants. Fine, fine. I'll make dinner.'

-XXX-

Dinner was actually good. Dante had actually made spaghetti, complete with garnish. Nero went back for seconds. Can't blame him, with the job he had, he had to eat a lot to keep up with his metabolism. So after dinner, he left the dishes to Dante and walked back up the stairs and into Dante's room. He was going to get all that he could out of sleeping in the bed. For some reason, he just knew that Dante would take forever to get the couch repaired, or go and get a new one.

He landed on the bed with a huff, his body bouncing a bit. Before jumping on the bed, Nero had taken off his red hoodie, which left him not in a pair of jeans and his black tank top. Earlier in the day, he had decided to leave the bandaging off of his arm to let it breathe, and so that he could scratch himself better. For some reason, the itching sensation had gotten worse, often getting so bad that he broke skin from scratching too hard. He had also noticed that he had gotten hungrier and more aggressive, and also a bit more, well… horny.

Nero grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, smiling when he noticed that his favorite movie The Exorcist, was playing. He remembered watching it back when he lived in the headquarters of the Order. They played a random movie every night after everyone got back from a mission, they played it just after Nero returned from a mission in the outskirts of town, near the harbor. He fell in love with the movie and watched it when ever he was at Kyrie's. Strangely enough, Kyrie never got scared of that movie, he remembered her saying something about it being to corny to be real.

After watching the beginning ten minutes, Nero heard Dante stomp up the stairs and enter the room. He swore that man walked with weights strapped to his feet. He raised a brow as Dante walked over to the bathroom he had in his room and closed the door, not even muttering a 'Hey' or 'Sup?' But Nero shrugged it of and continued to watch the movie. Five minutes later, Dante opened the door and stepped out. He had clad in only his heart print boxers and a black tee shirt. He walked over to the bed and flopped down face first. Nero could only shrug again and lean back against the headboard.

"What's up with you?" Nero asked.

"Nothing, nothing just tired. No nap today since I went out in the morning and made dinner to night." He yawned and turned over onto his back. "What are we watching?"

"The Exorcist." Nero said as he turned up the volume.

"Sweet, wake me up in the morning."

"Kay."

Nothing was said after that, which made Nero assume that Dante fell asleep. Oh well.

-XXX-

_**Filler chapter is filled. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I would enjoy ten reviews to continue. **_

_**PS. Have you guys seen Rise of the Guardians? God I am in love with it, so much. Jack is too cute. I am one of the ten percent that went to see who I could pair him up with. **_

_**Yes 90% went just to see him. I went to see him and Pitch Black in action. **_


End file.
